knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
El-Bekara
Dhālika Al-Kitābu Lā Rayba Fīhi Hudan Lilmuttaqīna (Al-Baqarah: 2). Al-Ladhīna Yu'uminūna Bil-Ghaybi Wa Yuqīmūna Aş-Şalāata Wa Mimmā Razaqnāhum Yunfiqūna (Al-Baqarah: 3). Wa Al-Ladhīna Yu'uminūna Bimā 'Unzila 'Ilayka Wa Mā 'Unzila Min Qablika Wa Bil-'Ākhirati Hum Yūqinūna (Al-Baqarah: 4). 'Ūlā'ika `Alá Hudan Min Rabbihim Wa 'Ūlā'ika Humu Al-Mufliĥūna (Al-Baqarah: 5). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Sawā'un `Alayhim 'A 'Andhartahum 'Am Lam Tundhirhum Lā Yu'uminūna (Al-Baqarah: 6). Khatama Allāhu `Alá Qulūbihim Wa `Alá Sam`ihim Wa `Alá 'Abşārihim Ghishāwatun Wa Lahum `Adhābun `Ažīmun (Al-Baqarah: 7). Wa Mina An-Nāsi Man Yaqūlu 'Āmannā Billāhi Wa Bil-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa Mā Hum Bimu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 8). Yukhādi`ūna Allāha Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Mā Yakhda`ūna 'Illā 'Anfusahum Wa Mā Yash`urūna (Al-Baqarah: 9). Fī Qulūbihim Marađun Fazādahumu Allāhu Marađāan Wa Lahum `Adhābun 'Alīmun Bimā Kānū Yakdhibūna (Al-Baqarah: 10). Wa 'Idhā Qīla Lahum Lā Tufsidū Fī Al-'Arđi Qālū 'Innamā Naĥnu Muşliĥūna (Al-Baqarah: 11). 'Alā 'Innahum Humu Al-Mufsidūna Wa Lakin Lā Yash`urūna (Al-Baqarah: 12). Wa 'Idhā Qīla Lahum 'Āminū Kamā 'Āmana An-Nāsu Qālū 'Anu'uminu Kamā 'Āmana As-Sufahā'u 'Alā 'Innahum Humu As-Sufahā'u Wa Lakin Lā Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 13). Wa 'Idhā Laqū Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Qālū 'Āmannā Wa 'Idhā Khalaw 'Ilá Shayāţīnihim Qālū 'Innā Ma`akum 'Innamā Naĥnu Mustahzi'ūna (Al-Baqarah: 14). Allāhu Yastahzi'u Bihim Wa Yamudduhum Fī Ţughyānihim Ya`mahūna (Al-Baqarah: 15). 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna Ashtaraw Ađ-Đalālata Bil-Hudá Famā Rabiĥat Tijāratuhum Wa Mā Kānū Muhtadīna (Al-Baqarah: 16). Mathaluhum Kamathali Al-Ladhī Astawqada Nārāan Falammā 'Ađā'at Mā Ĥawlahu Dhahaba Allāhu Binūrihim Wa Tarakahum Fī Žulumātin Lā Yubşirūna (Al-Baqarah: 17). Şummun Bukmun `Umyun Fahum Lā Yarji`ūna (Al-Baqarah: 18). 'Aw Kaşayyibin Mina As-Samā'i Fīhi Žulumātun Wa Ra`dun Wa Barqun Yaj`alūna 'Aşābi`ahum Fī 'Ādhānihim Mina Aş-Şawā`iqi Ĥadhara Al-Mawti Wa Allāhu Muĥīţun Bil-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 19). Yakādu Al-Barqu Yakhţafu 'Abşārahum Kullamā 'Ađā'a Lahum Mashaw Fīhi Wa 'Idhā 'Ažlama `Alayhim Qāmū Wa Law Shā'a Allāhu Ladhahaba Bisam`ihim Wa 'Abşārihim 'Inna Allāha `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun (Al-Baqarah: 20). Yā 'Ayyuhā An-Nāsu A`budū Rabbakumu Al-Ladhī Khalaqakum Wa Al-Ladhīna Min Qablikum La`allakum Tattaqūna (Al-Baqarah: 21). Al-Ladhī Ja`ala Lakumu Al-'Arđa Firāshāan Wa As-Samā'a Binā'an Wa 'Anzala Mina As-Samā'i Mā'an Fa'akhraja Bihi Mina Ath-Thamarāti Rizqāan Lakum Falā Taj`alū Lillāhi 'Andādāan Wa 'Antum Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 22). Wa 'In Kuntum Fī Raybin Mimmā Nazzalnā `Alá `Abdinā Fa'tū Bisūratin Min Mithlihi Wa Ad`ū Shuhadā'akum Min Dūni Allāhi 'In Kuntum Şādiqīna (Al-Baqarah: 23). Fa'in Lam Taf`alū Wa Lan Taf`alū Fa Attaqū An-Nāra Allatī Waqūduhā An-Nāsu Wa Al-Ĥijāratu 'U`iddat Lilkāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 24). Wa Bashshiri Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti 'Anna Lahum Jannātin Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Kullamā Ruziqū Minhā Min Thamaratin Rizqāan Qālū Hādhā Al-Ladhī Ruziqnā Min Qablu Wa 'Utū Bihi Mutashābihāan Wa Lahum Fīhā 'Azwājun Muţahharatun Wa Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 25). 'Inna Allāha Lā Yastaĥyī 'An Yađriba Mathalāan Mā Ba`ūđatan Famā Fawqahā Fa'ammā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Faya`lamūna 'Annahu Al-Ĥaqqu Min Rabbihim Wa 'Ammā Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Fayaqūlūna Mādhā 'Arāda Allāhu Bihadhā Mathalāan Yuđillu Bihi Kathīrāan Wa Yahdī Bihi Kathīrāan Wa Mā Yuđillu Bihi 'Illā Al-Fāsiqīna (Al-Baqarah: 26). Al-Ladhīna Yanquđūna `Ahda Allāhi Min Ba`di Mīthāqihi Wa Yaqţa`ūna Mā 'Amara Allāhu Bihi 'An Yūşala Wa Yufsidūna Fī Al-'Arđi 'Ūlā'ika Humu Al-Khāsirūna (Al-Baqarah: 27). Kayfa Takfurūna Billāhi Wa Kuntum 'Amwātāan Fa'aĥyākum Thumma Yumītukum Thumma Yuĥyīkum Thumma 'Ilayhi Turja`ūna (Al-Baqarah: 28). Huwa Al-Ladhī Khalaqa Lakum Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Jamī`āan Thumma Astawá 'Ilá As-Samā'i Fasawwāhunna Sab`a Samāwātin Wa Huwa Bikulli Shay'in `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 29). Wa 'Idh Qāla Rabbuka Lilmalā'ikati 'Innī Jā`ilun Fī Al-'Arđi Khalīfatan Qālū 'Ataj`alu Fīhā Man Yufsidu Fīhā Wa Yasfiku Ad-Dimā'a Wa Naĥnu Nusabbiĥu Biĥamdika Wa Nuqaddisu Laka Qāla 'Innī 'A`lamu Mā Lā Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 30). Wa `Allama 'Ādama Al-'Asmā'a Kullahā Thumma `Arađahum `Alá Al-Malā'ikati Faqāla 'Anbi'ūnī Bi'asmā'i Hā'uulā' 'In Kuntum Şādiqīna (Al-Baqarah: 31). Qālū Subĥānaka Lā `Ilma Lanā 'Illā Mā `Allamtanā 'Innaka 'Anta Al-`Alīmu Al-Ĥakīmu (Al-Baqarah: 32). Qāla Yā 'Ādamu 'Anbi'hum Bi'asmā'ihim Falammā 'Anba'ahum Bi'asmā'ihim Qāla 'Alam 'Aqul Lakum 'Innī 'A`lamu Ghayba As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa 'A`lamu Mā Tubdūna Wa Mā Kuntum Taktumūna (Al-Baqarah: 33). Wa 'Idh Qulnā Lilmalā'ikati Asjudū Li'dama Fasajadū 'Illā 'Iblīsa 'Abá Wa Astakbara Wa Kāna Mina Al-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 34). Wa Qulnā Yā 'Ādamu Askun 'Anta Wa Zawjuka Al-Jannata Wa Kulā Minhā Raghadāan Ĥaythu Shi'tumā Wa Lā Taqrabā Hadhihi Ash-Shajarata Fatakūnā Mina Až-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 35). Fa'azallahumā Ash-Shayţānu `Anhā Fa'akhrajahumā Mimmā Kānā Fīhi Wa Qulnā Ahbiţū Ba`đukum Liba`đin `Adūwun Wa Lakum Fī Al-'Arđi Mustaqarrun Wa Matā`un 'Ilá Ĥīnin (Al-Baqarah: 36). Fatalaqqá 'Ādamu Min Rabbihi Kalimātin Fatāba `Alayhi 'Innahu Huwa At-Tawwābu Ar-Raĥīmu (Al-Baqarah: 37). Qulnā Ahbiţū Minhā Jamī`āan Fa'immā Ya'tiyannakum Minnī Hudan Faman Tabi`a Hudāya Falā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna (Al-Baqarah: 38). Wa Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Kadhdhabū Bi'āyātinā 'Ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu An-Nāri Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 39). Yā Banī 'Isrā'īla Adhkurū Ni`matiya Allatī 'An`amtu `Alaykum Wa 'Awfū Bi`ahdī 'Ūfi Bi`ahdikum Wa 'Īyāya Fārhabūni (Al-Baqarah: 40). Wa 'Āminū Bimā 'Anzaltu Muşaddiqāan Limā Ma`akum Wa Lā Takūnū 'Awwala Kāfirin Bihi Wa Lā Tashtarū Bi'āyātī Thamanāan Qalīlāan Wa 'Īyāya Fa Attaqūni (Al-Baqarah: 41). Wa Lā Talbisū Al-Ĥaqqa Bil-Bāţili Wa Taktumū Al-Ĥaqqa Wa 'Antum Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 42). Wa 'Aqīmū Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Ātū Az-Zakāata Wa Arka`ū Ma`a Ar-Rāki`īna (Al-Baqarah: 43). 'Ata'murūna An-Nāsa Bil-Birri Wa Tansawna 'Anfusakum Wa 'Antum Tatlūna Al-Kitāba 'Afalā Ta`qilūna (Al-Baqarah: 44). Wa Asta`īnū Biş-Şabri Wa Aş-Şalāati Wa 'Innahā Lakabīratun 'Illā `Alá Al-Khāshi`īna (Al-Baqarah: 45). Al-Ladhīna Yažunnūna 'Annahum Mulāqū Rabbihim Wa 'Annahum 'Ilayhi Rāji`ūna (Al-Baqarah: 46). Yā Banī 'Isrā'īla Adhkurū Ni`matiya Allatī 'An`amtu `Alaykum Wa 'Annī Fađđaltukum `Alá Al-`Ālamīna (Al-Baqarah: 47). Wa Attaqū Yawmāan Lā Tajzī Nafsun `An Nafsin Shay'āan Wa Lā Yuqbalu Minhā Shafā`atun Wa Lā Yu'ukhadhu Minhā `Adlun Wa Lā Hum Yunşarūna (Al-Baqarah: 48). Wa 'Idh Najjaynākum Min 'Āli Fir`awna Yasūmūnakum Sū'a Al-`Adhābi Yudhabbiĥūna 'Abnā'akum Wa Yastaĥyūna Nisā'akum Wa Fī Dhālikum Balā'un Min Rabbikum `Ažīmun (Al-Baqarah: 49). Wa 'Idh Faraqnā Bikumu Al-Baĥra Fa'anjaynākum Wa 'Aghraqnā 'Āla Fir`awna Wa 'Antum Tanžurūna (Al-Baqarah: 50). Wa 'Idh Wā`adnā Mūsá 'Arba`īna Laylatan Thumma Attakhadhtumu Al-`Ijla Min Ba`dihi Wa 'Antum Žālimūna (Al-Baqarah: 51). Thumma `Afawnā `Ankum Min Ba`di Dhālika La`allakum Tashkurūna (Al-Baqarah: 52). Wa 'Idh 'Ātaynā Mūsá Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Furqāna La`allakum Tahtadūna (Al-Baqarah: 53). Wa 'Idh Qāla Mūsá Liqawmihi Yā Qawmi 'Innakum Žalamtum 'Anfusakum Biāttikhādhikumu Al-`Ijla Fatūbū 'Ilá Bāri'ikum Fāqtulū 'Anfusakum Dhālikum Khayrun Lakum `Inda Bāri'ikum Fatāba `Alaykum 'Innahu Huwa At-Tawwābu Ar-Raĥīmu (Al-Baqarah: 54). Wa 'Idh Qultum Yā Mūsá Lan Nu'umina Laka Ĥattá Nará Allāha Jahratan Fa'akhadhatkumu Aş-Şā`iqatu Wa 'Antum Tanžurūna (Al-Baqarah: 55). Thumma Ba`athnākum Min Ba`di Mawtikum La`allakum Tashkurūna (Al-Baqarah: 56). Wa Žallalnā `Alaykumu Al-Ghamāma Wa 'Anzalnā `Alaykumu Al-Manna Wa As-Salwá Kulū Min Ţayyibāti Mā Razaqnākum Wa Mā Žalamūnā Wa Lakin Kānū 'Anfusahum Yažlimūna (Al-Baqarah: 57). Wa 'Idh Qulnā Adkhulū Hadhihi Al-Qaryata Fakulū Minhā Ĥaythu Shi'tum Raghadāan Wa Adkhulū Al-Bāba Sujjadāan Wa Qūlū Ĥiţţatun Naghfir Lakum Khaţāyākum Wa Sanazīdu Al-Muĥsinīna (Al-Baqarah: 58). Fabaddala Al-Ladhīna Žalamū Qawlāan Ghayra Al-Ladhī Qīla Lahum Fa'anzalnā `Alá Al-Ladhīna Žalamū Rijzāan Mina As-Samā'i Bimā Kānū Yafsuqūna (Al-Baqarah: 59). Wa 'Idh Astasqá Mūsá Liqawmihi Faqulnā Ađrib Bi`aşāka Al-Ĥajara Fānfajarat Minhu Athnatā `Ashrata `Aynāan Qad `Alima Kullu 'Unāsin Mashrabahum Kulū Wa Ashrabū Min Rizqi Allāhi Wa Lā Ta`thaw Fī Al-'Arđi Mufsidīna (Al-Baqarah: 60). Wa 'Idhi Qultum Yā Mūsá Lan Naşbira `Alá Ţa`āmin Wāĥidin Fād`u Lanā Rabbaka Yukhrij Lanā Mimmā Tunbitu Al-'Arđu Min Baqlihā Wa Qiththā'ihā Wa Fūmihā Wa `Adasihā Wa Başalihā Qāla 'Atastabdilūna Al-Ladhī Huwa 'Adná Bial-Ladhī Huwa Khayrun Ahbiţū Mişrāan Fa'inna Lakum Mā Sa'altum Wa Đuribat `Alayhimu Adh-Dhillatu Wa Al-Maskanatu Wa Bā'ū Bighađabin Mina Allāhi Dhālika Bi'annahum Kānū Yakfurūna Bi'āyāti Allāhi Wa Yaqtulūna An-Nabīyīna Bighayri Al-Ĥaqqi Dhālika Bimā `Aşaw Wa Kānū Ya`tadūna (Al-Baqarah: 61). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Al-Ladhīna Hādū Wa An-Naşārá Wa Aş-Şābi'īna Man 'Āmana Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa `Amila Şāliĥāan Falahum 'Ajruhum `Inda Rabbihim Wa Lā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna (Al-Baqarah: 62). Wa 'Idh 'Akhadhnā Mīthāqakum Wa Rafa`nā Fawqakumu Aţ-Ţūra Khudhū Mā 'Ātaynākum Biqūwatin Wa Adhkurū Mā Fīhi La`allakum Tattaqūna (Al-Baqarah: 63). Thumma Tawallaytum Min Ba`di Dhālika Falawlā Fađlu Allāhi `Alaykum Wa Raĥmatuhu Lakuntum Mina Al-Khāsirīna (Al-Baqarah: 64). Wa Laqad `Alimtumu Al-Ladhīna A`tadaw Minkum Fī As-Sabti Faqulnā Lahum Kūnū Qiradatan Khāsi'īna (Al-Baqarah: 65). Faja`alnāhā Nakālāan Limā Bayna Yadayhā Wa Mā Khalfahā Wa Maw`ižatan Lilmuttaqīna (Al-Baqarah: 66). Wa 'Idh Qāla Mūsá Liqawmihi 'Inna Allāha Ya'murukum 'An Tadhbaĥū Baqaratan Qālū 'Atattakhidhunā Huzūan Qāla 'A`ūdhu Billāhi 'An 'Akūna Mina Al-Jāhilīn (Al-Baqarah: 67). Qālū Ad`u Lanā Rabbaka Yubayyin Lanā Mā Hiya Qāla 'Innahu Yaqūlu 'Innahā Baqaratun Lā Fāriđun Wa Lā Bikrun `Awānun Bayna Dhālika Fāf`alū Mā Tu'umarūna (Al-Baqarah: 68). Qālū Ad`u Lanā Rabbaka Yubayyin Lanā Mā Lawnuhā Qāla 'Innahu Yaqūlu 'Innahā Baqaratun Şafrā'u Fāqi`un Lawnuhā Tasurru An-Nāžirīna (Al-Baqarah: 69). Qālū Ad`u Lanā Rabbaka Yubayyin Lanā Mā Hiya 'Inna Al-Baqara Tashābaha `Alaynā Wa 'Innā 'In Shā'a Allāhu Lamuhtadūna (Al-Baqarah: 70). Qāla 'Innahu Yaqūlu 'Innahā Baqaratun Lā Dhalūlun Tuthīru Al-'Arđa Wa Lā Tasqī Al-Ĥartha Musallamatun Lā Shiyata Fīhā Qālū Al-'Āna Ji'ta Bil-Ĥaqqi Fadhabaĥūhā Wa Mā Kādū Yaf`alūna (Al-Baqarah: 71). Wa 'Idh Qataltum Nafsāan Fa Addāra'tum Fīhā Wa Allāhu Mukhrijun Mā Kuntum Taktumūna (Al-Baqarah: 72). Faqulnā Ađribūhu Biba`đihā Kadhālika Yuĥyī Allāhu Al-Mawtá Wa Yurīkum 'Āyātihi La`allakum Ta`qilūna (Al-Baqarah: 73). Thumma Qasat Qulūbukum Min Ba`di Dhālika Fahiya Kālĥijārati 'Aw 'Ashaddu Qaswatan Wa 'Inna Mina Al-Ĥijārati Lamā Yatafajjaru Minhu Al-'Anhāru Wa 'Inna Minhā Lamā Yashshaqqaqu Fayakhruju Minhu Al-Mā'u Wa 'Inna Minhā Lamā Yahbiţu Min Khashyati Allāhi Wa Mā Allāhu Bighāfilin `Ammā Ta`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 74). 'Afataţma`ūna 'An Yu'uminū Lakum Wa Qad Kāna Farīqun Minhum Yasma`ūna Kalāma Allāhi Thumma Yuĥarrifūnahu Min Ba`di Mā `Aqalūhu Wa Hum Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 75). Wa 'Idhā Laqū Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Qālū 'Āmannā Wa 'Idhā Khalā Ba`đuhum 'Ilá Ba`đin Qālū 'Atuĥaddithūnahum Bimā Fataĥa Allāhu `Alaykum Liyuĥājjūkum Bihi `Inda Rabbikum 'Afalā Ta`qilūna (Al-Baqarah: 76). 'Awalā Ya`lamūna 'Anna Allāha Ya`lamu Mā Yusirrūna Wa Mā Yu`linūna (Al-Baqarah: 77). Wa Minhum 'Ummīyūna Lā Ya`lamūna Al-Kitāba 'Illā 'Amānīya Wa 'In Hum 'Illā Yažunnūna (Al-Baqarah: 78). Fawaylun Lilladhīna Yaktubūna Al-Kitāba Bi'aydīhim Thumma Yaqūlūna Hādhā Min `Indi Allāhi Liyashtarū Bihi Thamanāan Qalīlāan Fawaylun Lahum Mimmā Katabat 'Aydīhim Wa Waylun Lahum Mimmā Yaksibūna (Al-Baqarah: 79). Wa Qālū Lan Tamassanā An-Nāru 'Illā 'Ayyāmāan Ma`dūdatan Qul 'Āttakhadhtum `Inda Allāhi `Ahdāan Falan Yukhlifa Allāhu `Ahdahu 'Am Taqūlūna `Alá Allāhi Mā Lā Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 80). Balá Man Kasaba Sayyi'atan Wa 'Aĥāţat Bihi Khaţī'atuhu Fa'ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu An-Nāri Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 81). Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti 'Ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu Al-Jannati Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 82). Wa 'Idh 'Akhadhnā Mīthāqa Banī 'Isrā'īla Lā Ta`budūna 'Illā Allāha Wa Bil-Wālidayni 'Iĥsānāan Wa Dhī Al-Qurbá Wa Al-Yatāmá Wa Al-Masākīni Wa Qūlū Lilnnāsi Ĥusnāan Wa 'Aqīmū Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Ātū Az-Zakāata Thumma Tawallaytum 'Illā Qalīlāan Minkum Wa 'Antum Mu`riđūna (Al-Baqarah: 83). Wa 'Idh 'Akhadhnā Mīthāqakum Lā Tasfikūna Dimā'akum Wa Lā Tukhrijūna 'Anfusakum Min Diyārikum Thumma 'Aqrartum Wa 'Antum Tash/hadūna (Al-Baqarah: 84). Thumma 'Antum Hā'uulā' Taqtulūna 'Anfusakum Wa Tukhrijūna Farīqāan Minkum Min Diyārihim Tažāharūna `Alayhim Bil-'Ithmi Wa Al-`Udwāni Wa 'In Ya'tūkum 'Usārá Tufādūhum Wa Huwa Muĥarramun `Alaykum 'Ikhrājuhum 'A Fatu'uminūna Biba`đi Al-Kitābi Wa Takfurūna Biba`đin Famā Jazā'u Man Yaf`alu Dhālika Minkum 'Illā Khizyun Fī Al-Ĥayāati Ad-Dunyā Wa Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Yuraddūna 'Ilá 'Ashaddi Al-`Adhābi Wa Mā Allāhu Bighāfilin `Ammā Ta`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 85). 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna Ashtaraw Al-Ĥayāata Ad-Dunyā Bil-'Ākhirati Falā Yukhaffafu `Anhumu Al-`Adhābu Wa Lā Hum Yunşarūna (Al-Baqarah: 86). Wa Laqad 'Ātaynā Mūsá Al-Kitāba Wa Qaffaynā Min Ba`dihi Bir-Rusuli Wa 'Ātaynā `Īsá Abna Maryama Al-Bayyināti Wa 'Ayyadnāhu Birūĥi Al-Qudusi 'Afakullamā Jā'akum Rasūlun Bimā Lā Tahwá 'Anfusukum Astakbartum Fafarīqāan Kadhdhabtum Wa Farīqāan Taqtulūn (Al-Baqarah: 87). Wa Qālū Qulūbunā Ghulfun Bal La`anahumu Allāhu Bikufrihim Faqalīlāan Mā Yu'uminūna (Al-Baqarah: 88). Wa Lammā Jā'ahum Kitābun Min `Indi Allāhi Muşaddiqun Limā Ma`ahum Wa Kānū Min Qablu Yastaftiĥūna `Alá Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Falammā Jā'ahum Mā `Arafū Kafarū Bihi Fala`natu Allāhi `Alá Al-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 89). Bi'sa Mā Ashtaraw Bihi 'Anfusahum 'An Yakfurū Bimā 'Anzala Allāhu Baghyāan 'An Yunazzila Allāhu Min Fađlih `Alá Man Yashā'u Min `Ibādihi Fabā'ū Bighađabin `Alá Ghađabin Wa Lilkāfirīna `Adhābun Muhīnun (Al-Baqarah: 90). Wa 'Idhā Qīla Lahum 'Āminū Bimā 'Anzala Allāhu Qālū Nu'uminu Bimā 'Unzila `Alaynā Wa Yakfurūna Bimā Warā'ahu Wa Huwa Al-Ĥaqqu Muşaddiqāan Limā Ma`ahum Qul Falima Taqtulūna 'Anbiyā'a Allāhi Min Qablu 'In Kuntum Mu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 91). Wa Laqad Jā'akum Mūsá Bil-Bayyināti Thumma Attakhadhtumu Al-`Ijla Min Ba`dihi Wa 'Antum Žālimūna (Al-Baqarah: 92). Wa 'Idh 'Akhadhnā Mīthāqakum Wa Rafa`nā Fawqakumu Aţ-Ţūra Khudhū Mā 'Ātaynākum Biqūwatin Wa Asma`ū Qālū Sami`nā Wa `Aşaynā Wa 'Ushribū Fī Qulūbihimu Al-`Ijla Bikufrihim Qul Bi'samā Ya'murukum Bihi 'Īmānukum 'In Kuntum Mu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 93). Qul 'In Kānat Lakumu Ad-Dāru Al-'Ākhiratu `Inda Allāhi Khālişatan Min Dūni An-Nāsi Fatamannaw Al-Mawta 'In Kuntum Şādiqīna (Al-Baqarah: 94). Wa Lan Yatamannawhu 'Abadāan Bimā Qaddamat 'Aydīhim Wa Allāhu `Alīmun Biž-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 95). Wa Latajidannahum 'Aĥraşa An-Nāsi `Alá Ĥayāatin Wa Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Ashrakū Yawaddu 'Aĥaduhum Law Yu`ammaru 'Alfa Sanatin Wa Mā Huwa Bimuzaĥziĥihi Mina Al-`Adhābi 'An Yu`ammara Wa Allāhu Başīrun Bimā Ya`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 96). Qul Man Kāna `Adūwāan Lijibrīla Fa'innahu Nazzalahu `Alá Qalbika Bi'idhni Allāhi Muşaddiqāan Limā Bayna Yadayhi Wa Hudan Wa Bushrá Lilmu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 97). Man Kāna `Adūwāan Lillāhi Wa Malā'ikatihi Wa Rusulihi Wa Jibrīla Wa Mīkāla Fa'inna Allāha `Adūwun Lilkāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 98). Wa Laqad 'Anzalnā 'Ilayka 'Āyātin Bayyinātin Wa Mā Yakfuru Bihā 'Illā Al-Fāsiqūna (Al-Baqarah: 99). 'Awakullamā `Āhadū `Ahdāan Nabadhahu Farīqun Minhum Bal 'Aktharuhum Lā Yu'uminūna (Al-Baqarah: 100). Wa Lammā Jā'ahum Rasūlun Min `Indi Allāhi Muşaddiqun Limā Ma`ahum Nabadha Farīqun Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Kitāba Allāhi Warā'a Žuhūrihim Ka'annahum Lā Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 101). Wa Attaba`ū Mā Tatlū Ash-Shayāţīnu `Alá Mulki Sulaymāna Wa Mā Kafara Sulaymānu Wa Lakinna Ash-Shayāţīna Kafarū Yu`allimūna An-Nāsa As-Siĥra Wa Mā 'Unzila `Alá Al-Malakayni Bibābila Hārūta Wa Mārūta Wa Mā Yu`allimāni Min 'Aĥadin Ĥattá Yaqūlā 'Innamā Naĥnu Fitnatun Falā Takfur Fayata`allamūna Minhumā Mā Yufarriqūna Bihi Bayna Al-Mar'i Wa Zawjihi Wa Mā Hum Biđārrīna Bihi Min 'Aĥadin 'Illā Bi'idhni Allāhi Wa Yata`allamūna Mā Yađurruhum Wa Lā Yanfa`uhum Wa Laqad `Alimū Lamani Ashtarāhu Mā Lahu Fī Al-'Ākhirati Min Khalāqin Wa Labi'sa Mā Sharaw Bihi 'Anfusahum Law Kānū Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 102). Wa Law 'Annahum 'Āmanū Wa Attaqaw Lamathūbatun Min `Indi Allāhi Khayrun Law Kānū Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 103). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Taqūlū Rā`inā Wa Qūlū Anžurnā Wa Asma`ū Wa Lilkāfirīna `Adhābun 'Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 104). Mā Yawaddu Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi Wa Lā Al-Mushrikīna 'An Yunazzala `Alaykum Min Khayrin Min Rabbikum Wa Allāhu Yakhtaşşu Biraĥmatihi Man Yashā'u Wa Allāhu Dhū Al-Fađli Al-`Ažīmi (Al-Baqarah: 105). Mā Nansakh Min 'Āyatin 'Aw Nunsihā Na'ti Bikhayrin Minhā 'Aw Mithlihā 'Alam Ta`lam 'Anna Allāha `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun (Al-Baqarah: 106). 'Alam Ta`lam 'Anna Allāha Lahu Mulku As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa Mā Lakum Min Dūni Allāhi Min Wa Līyin Wa Lā Naşīrin (Al-Baqarah: 107). 'Am Turīdūna 'An Tas'alū Rasūlakum Kamā Su'ila Mūsá Min Qablu Wa Man Yatabaddali Al-Kufra Bil-'Īmāni Faqad Đalla Sawā'a As-Sabīli (Al-Baqarah: 108). Wadda Kathīrun Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi Law Yaruddūnakum Min Ba`di 'Īmānikum Kuffārāan Ĥasadāan Min `Indi 'Anfusihim Min Ba`di Mā Tabayyana Lahumu Al-Ĥaqqu Fā`fū Wa Aşfaĥū Ĥattá Ya'tiya Allāhu Bi'amrihi 'Inna Allāha `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun (Al-Baqarah: 109). Wa 'Aqīmū Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Ātū Az-Zakāata Wa Mā Tuqaddimū Li'nfusikum Min Khayrin Tajidūhu `Inda Allāhi 'Inna Allāha Bimā Ta`malūna Başīrun (Al-Baqarah: 110). Wa Qālū Lan Yadkhula Al-Jannata 'Illā Man Kāna Hūdāan 'Aw Naşārá Tilka 'Amānīyuhum Qul Hātū Burhānakum 'In Kuntum Şādiqīn (Al-Baqarah: 111). Balá Man 'Aslama Wajhahu Lillāhi Wa Huwa Muĥsinun Falahu 'Ajruhu `Inda Rabbihi Wa Lā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna (Al-Baqarah: 112). Wa Qālati Al-Yahūdu Laysati An-Naşārá `Alá Shay'in Wa Qālati An-Naşārá Laysati Al-Yahūdu `Alá Shay'in Wa Hum Yatlūna Al-Kitāba Kadhālika Qāla Al-Ladhīna Lā Ya`lamūna Mithla Qawlihim Fa-Allāhu Yaĥkumu Baynahum Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Fīmā Kānū Fīhi Yakhtalifūna (Al-Baqarah: 113). Wa Man 'Ažlamu Mimman Mana`a Masājida Allāhi 'An Yudhkara Fīhā Asmuhu Wa Sa`á Fī Kharābihā 'Ūlā'ika Mā Kāna Lahum 'An Yadkhulūhā 'Ilā Khā'ifīna Lahum Fī Ad-Dunyā Khizyun Wa Lahum Fī Al-'Ākhirati `Adhābun `Ažīmun (Al-Baqarah: 114). Wa Lillahi Al-Mashriqu Wa Al-Maghribu Fa'aynamā Tuwallū Fathamma Wajhu Allāhi 'Inna Allāha Wāsi`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 115). Wa Qālū Attakhadha Allāhu Waladāan Subĥānahu Bal Lahu Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Kullun Lahu Qānitūna (Al-Baqarah: 116). Badī`u As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa 'Idhā Qađá 'Amrāan Fa'innamā Yaqūlu Lahu Kun Fayakūnu (Al-Baqarah: 117). Wa Qāla Al-Ladhīna Lā Ya`lamūna Lawlā Yukallimunā Allāhu 'Aw Ta'tīnā 'Āyatun Kadhālika Qāla Al-Ladhīna Min Qablihim Mithla Qawlihim Tashābahat Qulūbuhum Qad Bayyannā Al-'Āyāti Liqawmin Yūqinūna (Al-Baqarah: 118). 'Innā 'Arsalnāka Bil-Ĥaqqi Bashīrāan Wa Nadhīrāan Wa Lā Tus'alu `An 'Aşĥābi Al-Jaĥīmi (Al-Baqarah: 119). Wa Lan Tarđá `Anka Al-Yahūdu Wa Lā An-Naşārá Ĥattá Tattabi`a Millatahum Qul 'Inna Hudá Allāhi Huwa Al-Hudá Wa La'ini Attaba`ta 'Ahwā'ahum Ba`da Al-Ladhī Jā'aka Mina Al-`Ilmi Mā Laka Mina Allāhi Min Wa Līyin Wa Lā Naşīrin (Al-Baqarah: 120). Al-Ladhīna 'Ātaynāhumu Al-Kitāba Yatlūnahu Ĥaqqa Tilāwatihi 'Ūlā'ika Yu'uminūna Bihi Wa Man Yakfur Bihi Fa'ūlā'ika Humu Al-Khāsirūna (Al-Baqarah: 121). Yā Banī 'Isrā'īla Adhkurū Ni`matiya Allatī 'An`amtu `Alaykum Wa 'Annī Fađđaltukum `Alá Al-`Ālamīna (Al-Baqarah: 122). Wa Attaqū Yawmāan Lā Tajzī Nafsun `An Nafsin Shay'āan Wa Lā Yuqbalu Minhā `Adlun Wa Lā Tanfa`uhā Shafā`atun Wa Lā Hum Yunşarūna (Al-Baqarah: 123). Wa 'Idh Abtalá 'Ibrāhīma Rabbuhu Bikalimātin Fa'atammahunna Qāla 'Innī Jā`iluka Lilnnāsi 'Imāmāan Qāla Wa Min Dhurrīyatī Qāla Lā Yanālu `Ahdī Až-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 124). Wa 'Idh Ja`alnā Al-Bayta Mathābatan Lilnnāsi Wa 'Amnāan Wa Attakhidhū Min Maqāmi 'Ibrāhīma Muşallan Wa `Ahidnā 'Ilá 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Ismā`īla 'An Ţahhirā Baytiya Lilţţā'ifīna Wa Al-`Ākifīna Wa Ar-Rukka`i As-Sujūdi (Al-Baqarah: 125). Wa 'Idh Qāla 'Ibrāhīmu Rabbi Aj`al Hādhā Baladāan 'Āmināan Wa Arzuq 'Ahlahu Mina Ath-Thamarāti Man 'Āmana Minhum Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Qāla Wa Man Kafara Fa'umatti`uhu Qalīlāan Thumma 'Ađţarruhu 'Ilá `Adhābi An-Nāri Wa Bi'sa Al-Maşīru (Al-Baqarah: 126). Wa 'Idh Yarfa`u 'Ibrāhīmu Al-Qawā`ida Mina Al-Bayti Wa 'Ismā`īlu Rabbanā Taqabbal Minnā 'Innaka 'Anta As-Samī`u Al-`Alīmu (Al-Baqarah: 127). Rabbanā Wa Aj`alnā Muslimayni Laka Wa Min Dhurrīyatinā 'Ummatan Muslimatan Laka Wa 'Arinā Manāsikanā Wa Tub `Alaynā 'Innaka 'Anta At-Tawwābu Ar-Raĥīmu (Al-Baqarah: 128). Rabbanā Wa Ab`ath Fīhim Rasūlāan Minhum Yatlū `Alayhim 'Āyātika Wa Yu`allimuhumu Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa Yuzakkīhim 'Innaka 'Anta Al-`Azīzu Al-Ĥakīmu (Al-Baqarah: 129). Wa Man Yarghabu `An Millati 'Ibrāhīma 'Illā Man Safiha Nafsahu Wa Laqadi Aşţafaynāhu Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa 'Innahu Fī Al-'Ākhirati Lamina Aş-Şāliĥīna (Al-Baqarah: 130). 'Idh Qāla Lahu Rabbuhu 'Aslim Qāla 'Aslamtu Lirabbi Al-`Ālamīna (Al-Baqarah: 131). Wa Waşşá Bihā 'Ibrāhīmu Banīhi Wa Ya`qūbu Yā Banīya 'Inna Allāha Aşţafá Lakumu Ad-Dīna Falā Tamūtunna 'Illā Wa 'Antum Muslimūna (Al-Baqarah: 132). 'Am Kuntum Shuhadā'a 'Idh Ĥađara Ya`qūba Al-Mawtu 'Idh Qāla Libanīhi Mā Ta`budūna Min Ba`dī Qālū Na`budu 'Ilahaka Wa 'Ilaha 'Ābā'ika 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Ismā`īla Wa 'Isĥāqa 'Ilahāan Wāĥidāan Wa Naĥnu Lahu Muslimūna (Al-Baqarah: 133). Tilka 'Ummatun Qad Khalat Lahā Mā Kasabat Wa Lakum Mā Kasabtum Wa Lā Tus'alūna `Ammā Kānū Ya`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 134). Wa Qālū Kūnū Hūdāan 'Aw Naşārá Tahtadū Qul Bal Millata 'Ibrāhīma Ĥanīfāan Wa Mā Kāna Mina Al-Mushrikīna (Al-Baqarah: 135). Qūlū 'Āmannā Billāhi Wa Mā 'Unzila 'Ilaynā Wa Mā 'Unzila 'Ilá 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Ismā`īla Wa 'Isĥāqa Wa Ya`qūba Wa Al-'Asbāţi Wa Mā 'Ūtiya Mūsá Wa `Īsá Wa Mā 'Ūtiya An-Nabīyūna Min Rabbihim Lā Nufarriqu Bayna 'Aĥadin Minhum Wa Naĥnu Lahu Muslimūna (Al-Baqarah: 136). Fa'in 'Āmanū Bimithli Mā 'Āmantum Bihi Faqadi Ahtadaw Wa 'In Tawallaw Fa'innamā Hum Fī Shiqāqin Fasayakfīkahumu Allāhu Wa Huwa As-Samī`u Al-`Alīmu (Al-Baqarah: 137). Şibghata Allāhi Wa Man 'Aĥsanu Mina Allāhi Şibghatan Wa Naĥnu Lahu `Ābidūna (Al-Baqarah: 138). Qul 'Atuĥājjūnanā Fī Allāhi Wa Huwa Rabbunā Wa Rabbukum Wa Lanā 'A`mālunā Wa Lakum 'A`mālukum Wa Naĥnu Lahu Mukhlişūna (Al-Baqarah: 139). 'Am Taqūlūna 'Inna 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Ismā`īla Wa 'Isĥāqa Wa Ya`qūba Wa Al-'Asbāţa Kānū Hūdāan 'Aw Naşārá Qul 'A'antum 'A`lamu 'Ami Allāhu Wa Man 'Ažlamu Mimman Katama Shahādatan `Indahu Mina Allāhi Wa Mā Allāhu Bighāfilin `Ammā Ta`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 140). Tilka 'Ummatun Qad Khalat Lahā Mā Kasabat Wa Lakum Mā Kasabtum Wa Lā Tus'alūna `Ammā Kānū Ya`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 141). Sayaqūlu As-Sufahā'u Mina An-Nāsi Mā Wa Llāhum `An Qiblatihimu Allatī Kānū `Alayhā Qul Lillāhi Al-Mashriqu Wa Al-Maghribu Yahdī Man Yashā'u 'Ilá Şirāţin Mustaqīmin (Al-Baqarah: 142). Wa Kadhalika Ja`alnākum 'Ummatan Wasaţāan Litakūnū Shuhadā'a `Alá An-Nāsi Wa Yakūna Ar-Rasūlu `Alaykum Shahīdāan Wa Mā Ja`alnā Al-Qiblata Allatī Kunta `Alayhā 'Illā Lina`lama Man Yattabi`u Ar-Rasūla Mimman Yanqalibu `Alá `Aqibayhi Wa 'In Kānat Lakabīratan 'Illā `Alá Al-Ladhīna Hadá Allāhu Wa Mā Kāna Allāhu Liyuđī`a 'Īmānakum 'Inna Allāha Bin-Nāsi Lara'ūfun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 143). Qad Nará Taqalluba Wajhika Fī As-Samā'i Falanuwalliyannaka Qiblatan Tarđāhā Fawalli Wajhaka Shaţra Al-Masjidi Al-Ĥarāmi Wa Ĥaythu Mā Kuntum Fawallū Wujūhakum Shaţrahu Wa 'Inna Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Laya`lamūna 'Annahu Al-Ĥaqqu Min Rabbihim Wa Mā Allāhu Bighāfilin `Ammā Ya`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 144). Wa La'in 'Atayta Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Bikulli 'Āyatin Mā Tabi`ū Qiblataka Wa Mā 'Anta Bitābi`in Qiblatahum Wa Mā Ba`đuhum Bitābi`in Qiblata Ba`đin Wa La'ini Attaba`ta 'Ahwā'ahum Min Ba`di Mā Jā'aka Mina Al-`Ilmi 'Innaka 'Idhāan Lamina Až-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 145). Al-Ladhīna 'Ātaynāhumu Al-Kitāba Ya`rifūnahu Kamā Ya`rifūna 'Abnā'ahum Wa 'Inna Farīqāan Minhum Layaktumūna Al-Ĥaqqa Wa Hum Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 146). Al-Ĥaqqu Min Rabbika Falā Takūnanna Mina Al-Mumtarīna (Al-Baqarah: 147). Wa Likullin Wijhatun Huwa Muwallīhā Fāstabiqū Al-Khayrāti 'Ayna Mā Takūnū Ya'ti Bikumu Allāhu Jamī`āan 'Inna Allāha `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun (Al-Baqarah: 148). Wa Min Ĥaythu Kharajta Fawalli Wajhaka Shaţra Al-Masjidi Al-Ĥarāmi Wa 'Innahu Lalĥaqqu Min Rabbika Wa Mā Allāhu Bighāfilin `Ammā Ta`malūna (Al-Baqarah: 149). Wa Min Ĥaythu Kharajta Fawalli Wajhaka Shaţra Al-Masjidi Al-Ĥarāmi Wa Ĥaythu Mā Kuntum Fawallū Wujūhakum Shaţrahu Li'allā Yakūna Lilnnāsi `Alaykum Ĥujjatun 'Illā Al-Ladhīna Žalamū Minhum Falā Takhshawhum Wa Akhshawnī Wa Li'atimma Ni`matī `Alaykum Wa La`allakum Tahtadūna (Al-Baqarah: 150). Kamā 'Arsalnā Fīkum Rasūlāan Minkum Yatlū `Alaykum 'Āyātinā Wa Yuzakkīkum Wa Yu`allimukumu Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa Yu`allimukum Mā Lam Takūnū Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 151). Fādhkurūnī 'Adhkurkum Wa Ashkurū Lī Wa Lā Takfurūni (Al-Baqarah: 152). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Asta`īnū Biş-Şabri Wa Aş-Şalāati 'Inna Allāha Ma`a Aş-Şābirīna (Al-Baqarah: 153). Wa Lā Taqūlū Liman Yuqtalu Fī Sabīli Allāhi 'Amwātun Bal 'Aĥyā'un Wa Lakin Lā Tash`urūna (Al-Baqarah: 154). Wa Lanabluwannakum Bishay'in Mina Al-Khawfi Wa Al-Jū`i Wa Naqşin Mina Al-'Amwli Wa Al-'Anfusi Wa Ath-Thamarāti Wa Bashshiri Aş-Şābirīna (Al-Baqarah: 155). Al-Ladhīna 'Idhā 'Aşābat/hum Muşībatun Qālū 'Innā Lillāhi Wa 'Innā 'Ilayhi Rāji`ūna (Al-Baqarah: 156). 'Ūlā'ika `Alayhim Şalawātun Min Rabbihim Wa Raĥmatun Wa 'Ūlā'ika Humu Al-Muhtadūna (Al-Baqarah: 157). 'Inna Aş-Şafā Wa Al-Marwata Min Sha`ā'iri Allāhi Faman Ĥajja Al-Bayta 'Aw A`tamara Falā Junāĥa `Alayhi 'An Yaţţawwafa Bihimā Wa Man Taţawwa`a Khayrāan Fa'inna Allāha Shākirun `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 158). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Yaktumūna Mā 'Anzalnā Mina Al-Bayyināti Wa Al-Hudá Min Ba`di Mā Bayyannāhu Lilnnāsi Fī Al-Kitābi 'Ūlā'ika Yal`anuhumu Allāhu Wa Yal`anuhumu Al-Lā`inūna (Al-Baqarah: 159). 'Illā Al-Ladhīna Tābū Wa 'Aşlaĥū Wa Bayyanū Fa'ūlā'ika 'Atūbu `Alayhim Wa 'Anā At-Tawwābu Ar-Raĥīmu (Al-Baqarah: 160). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Mātū Wa Hum Kuffārun 'Ūlā'ika `Alayhim La`natu Allāhi Wa Al-Malā'ikati Wa An-Nāsi 'Ajma`īna (Al-Baqarah: 161). Khālidīna Fīhā Lā Yukhaffafu `Anhumu Al-`Adhābu Wa Lā Hum Yunžarūna (Al-Baqarah: 162). Wa 'Ilahukum 'Ilahun Wāĥidun Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Ar-Raĥmānu Ar-Raĥīmu (Al-Baqarah: 163). 'Inna Fī Khalqi As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa Akhtilāfi Al-Layli Wa An-Nahāri Wa Al-Fulki Allatī Tajrī Fī Al-Baĥri Bimā Yanfa`u An-Nāsa Wa Mā 'Anzala Allāhu Mina As-Samā'i Min Mā'in Fa'aĥyā Bihi Al-'Arđa Ba`da Mawtihā Wa Baththa Fīhā Min Kulli Dābbatin Wa Taşrīfi Ar-Riyāĥi Wa As-Saĥābi Al-Musakhkhari Bayna As-Samā'i Wa Al-'Arđi La'āyātin Liqawmin Ya`qilūna (Al-Baqarah: 164). Wa Mina An-Nāsi Man Yattakhidhu Min Dūni Allāhi 'Andādāan Yuĥibbūnahum Kaĥubbi Allāhi Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Ashaddu Ĥubbāan Lillāhi Wa Law Yará Al-Ladhīna Žalamū 'Idh Yarawna Al-`Adhāba 'Anna Al-Qūwata Lillāhi Jamī`āan Wa 'Anna Allāha Shadīdu Al-`Adhābi (Al-Baqarah: 165). 'Idh Tabarra'a Al-Ladhīna Attubi`ū Mina Al-Ladhīna Attaba`ū Wa Ra'aw Al-`Adhāba Wa Taqaţţa`at Bihimu Al-'Asbābu (Al-Baqarah: 166). Wa Qāla Al-Ladhīna Attaba`ū Law 'Anna Lanā Karratan Fanatabarra'a Minhum Kamā Tabarra'ū Minnā Kadhālika Yurīhimu Allāhu 'A`mālahum Ĥasarātin `Alayhim Wa Mā Hum Bikhārijīna Mina An-Nāri (Al-Baqarah: 167). Yā 'Ayyuhā An-Nāsu Kulū Mimmā Fī Al-'Arđi Ĥalālāan Ţayyibāan Wa Lā Tattabi`ū Khuţuwāti Ash-Shayţāni 'Innahu Lakum `Adūwun Mubīn (Al-Baqarah: 168). 'Innamā Ya'murukum Bis-Sū'i Wa Al-Faĥshā'i Wa 'An Taqūlū `Alá Allāhi Mā Lā Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 169). Wa 'Idhā Qīla Lahum Attabi`ū Mā 'Anzala Allāhu Qālū Bal Nattabi`u Mā 'Alfaynā `Alayhi 'Ābā'anā 'Awalaw Kāna 'Ābā'uuhum Lā Ya`qilūna Shay'āan Wa Lā Yahtadūna (Al-Baqarah: 170). Wa Mathalu Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Kamathali Al-Ladhī Yan`iqu Bimā Lā Yasma`u 'Illā Du`ā'an Wa Nidā'an Şummun Bukmun `Umyun Fahum Lā Ya`qilūna (Al-Baqarah: 171). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Kulū Min Ţayyibāti Mā Razaqnākum Wa Ashkurū Lillāhi 'In Kuntum 'Īyāhu Ta`budūna (Al-Baqarah: 172). 'Innamā Ĥarrama `Alaykumu Al-Maytata Wa Ad-Dama Wa Laĥma Al-Khinzīri Wa Mā 'Uhilla Bihi Lighayri Allāhi Famani Ađţurra Ghayra Bāghin Wa Lā `Ādin Falā 'Ithma `Alayhi 'Inna Allāha Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 173). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Yaktumūna Mā 'Anzala Allāhu Mina Al-Kitābi Wa Yashtarūna Bihi Thamanāan Qalīlāan 'Ūlā'ika Mā Ya'kulūna Fī Buţūnihim 'Illā An-Nāra Wa Lā Yukallimuhumu Allāhu Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Wa Lā Yuzakkīhim Wa Lahum `Adhābun 'Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 174). 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna Ashtaraw Ađ-Đalālata Bil-Hudá Wa Al-`Adhāba Bil-Maghfirati Famā 'Aşbarahum `Alá An-Nāri (Al-Baqarah: 175). Dhālika Bi'anna Allāha Nazzala Al-Kitāba Bil-Ĥaqqi Wa 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Akhtalafū Fī Al-Kitābi Lafī Shiqāqin Ba`īdin (Al-Baqarah: 176). Laysa Al-Birra 'An Tuwallū Wujūhakum Qibala Al-Mashriqi Wa Al-Maghribi Wa Lakinna Al-Birra Man 'Āmana Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa Al-Malā'ikati Wa Al-Kitābi Wa An-Nabīyīna Wa 'Ātá Al-Māla `Alá Ĥubbihi Dhawī Al-Qurbá Wa Al-Yatāmá Wa Al-Masākīna Wa Abna As-Sabīli Wa As-Sā'ilīna Wa Fī Ar-Riqābi Wa 'Aqāma Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Ātá Az-Zakāata Wa Al-Mūfūna Bi`ahdihim 'Idhā `Āhadū Wa Aş-Şābirīna Fī Al-Ba'sā'i Wa Ađ-Đarrā'i Wa Ĥīna Al-Ba'si 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna Şadaqū Wa 'Ūlā'ika Humu Al-Muttaqūna (Al-Baqarah: 177). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Kutiba `Alaykumu Al-Qişāşu Fī Al-Qatlá Al-Ĥurru Bil-Ĥurri Wa Al-`Abdu Bil-`Abdi Wa Al-'Unthá Bil-'Unthá Faman `Ufiya Lahu Min 'Akhīhi Shay'un Fa Attibā`un Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa 'Adā'un 'Ilayhi Bi'iĥsānin Dhālika Takhfīfun Min Rabbikum Wa Raĥmatun Famani A`tadá Ba`da Dhālika Falahu `Adhābun 'Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 178). Wa Lakum Fī Al-Qişāşi Ĥayāatun Yā 'Ūlī Al-'Albābi La`allakum Tattaqūna (Al-Baqarah: 179). Kutiba `Alaykum 'Idhā Ĥađara 'Aĥadakumu Al-Mawtu 'In Taraka Khayrāan Al-Waşīyatu Lilwālidayni Wa Al-'Aqrabīna Bil-Ma`rūfi Ĥaqqāan `Alá Al-Muttaqīna (Al-Baqarah: 180). Faman Baddalahu Ba`damā Sami`ahu Fa'innamā 'Ithmuhu `Alá Al-Ladhīna Yubaddilūnahu 'Inna Allāha Samī`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 181). Faman Khāfa Min Mūşin Janafāan 'Aw 'Ithmāan Fa'aşlaĥa Baynahum Falā 'Ithma `Alayhi 'Inna Allāha Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 182). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Kutiba `Alaykumu Aş-Şiyāmu Kamā Kutiba `Alá Al-Ladhīna Min Qablikum La`allakum Tattaqūna (Al-Baqarah: 183). 'Ayyāmāan Ma`dūdātin Faman Kāna Minkum Marīđāan 'Aw `Alá Safarin Fa`iddatun Min 'Ayyāmin 'Ukhara Wa `Alá Al-Ladhīna Yuţīqūnahu Fidyatun Ţa`āmu Miskīnin Faman Taţawwa`a Khayrāan Fahuwa Khayrun Lahu Wa 'An Taşūmū Khayrun Lakum 'In Kuntum Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 184). Shahru Ramađāna Al-Ladhī 'Unzila Fīhi Al-Qur'ānu Hudan Lilnnāsi Wa Bayyinātin Mina Al-Hudá Wa Al-Furqāni Faman Shahida Minkumu Ash-Shahra Falyaşumhu Wa Man Kāna Marīđāan 'Aw `Alá Safarin Fa`iddatun Min 'Ayyāmin 'Ukhara Yurīdu Allāhu Bikumu Al-Yusra Wa Lā Yurīdu Bikumu Al-`Usra Wa Litukmilū Al-`Iddata Wa Litukabbirū Allāha `Alá Mā Hadākum Wa La`allakum Tashkurūna (Al-Baqarah: 185). Wa 'Idhā Sa'alaka `Ibādī `Annī Fa'innī Qarībun 'Ujību Da`wata Ad-Dā`i 'Idhā Da`āni Falyastajībū Lī Wa Līu'uminū Bī La`allahum Yarshudūna (Al-Baqarah: 186). 'Uĥilla Lakum Laylata Aş-Şiyāmi Ar-Rafathu 'Ilá Nisā'ikum Hunna Libāsun Lakum Wa 'Antum Libāsun Lahunna `Alima Allāhu 'Annakum Kuntum Takhtānūna 'Anfusakum Fatāba `Alaykum Wa `Afā `Ankum Fāl'āna Bāshirūhunna Wa Abtaghū Mā Kataba Allāhu Lakum Wa Kulū Wa Ashrabū Ĥattá Yatabayyana Lakumu Al-Khayţu Al-'Abyađu Mina Al-Khayţi Al-'Aswadi Mina Al-Fajri Thumma 'Atimmū Aş-Şiyāma 'Ilá Al-Layli Wa Lā Tubāshirūhunna Wa 'Antum `Ākifūna Fī Al-Masājidi Tilka Ĥudūdu Allāhi Falā Taqrabūhā Kadhālika Yubayyinu Allāhu 'Āyātihi Lilnnāsi La`allahum Yattaqūna (Al-Baqarah: 187). Wa Lā Ta'kulū 'Amwālakum Baynakum Bil-Bāţili Wa Tudlū Bihā 'Ilá Al-Ĥukkāmi Lita'kulū Farīqāan Min 'Amwāli An-Nāsi Bil-'Ithmi Wa 'Antum Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 188). Yas'alūnaka `Ani Al-'Ahillati Qul Hiya Mawāqītu Lilnnāsi Wa Al-Ĥajji Wa Laysa Al-Birru Bi'an Ta'tū Al-Buyūta Min Žuhūrihā Wa Lakinna Al-Birra Mani Attaqá Wa 'Tū Al-Buyūta Min 'Abwābihā Wa Attaqū Allāha La`allakum Tufliĥūna (Al-Baqarah: 189). Wa Qātilū Fī Sabīli Allāhi Al-Ladhīna Yuqātilūnakum Wa Lā Ta`tadū 'Inna Allāha Lā Yuĥibbu Al-Mu`tadīna (Al-Baqarah: 190). Wāqtulūhum Ĥaythu Thaqiftumūhum Wa 'Akhrijūhum Min Ĥaythu 'Akhrajūkum Wa Al-Fitnatu 'Ashaddu Mina Al-Qatli Wa Lā Tuqātilūhum `Inda Al-Masjidi Al-Ĥarāmi Ĥattá Yuqātilūkum Fīhi Fa'in Qātalūkum Fāqtulūhum Kadhālika Jazā'u Al-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 191). Fa'ini Antahaw Fa'inna Allāha Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 192). Wa Qātilūhum Ĥattá Lā Takūna Fitnatun Wa Yakūna Ad-Dīnu Lillāhi Fa'ini Antahaw Falā `Udwāna 'Illā `Alá Až-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 193). Ash-Shahru Al-Ĥarāmu Bish-Shahri Al-Ĥarāmi Wa Al-Ĥurumātu Qişāşun Famani A`tadá `Alaykum Fā`tadū `Alayhi Bimithli Mā A`tadá `Alaykum Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Ma`a Al-Muttaqīna (Al-Baqarah: 194). Wa 'Anfiqū Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa Lā Tulqū Bi'aydīkum 'Ilá At-Tahlukati Wa 'Aĥsinū 'Inna Allāha Yuĥibbu Al-Muĥsinīna (Al-Baqarah: 195). Wa 'Atimmū Al-Ĥajja Wa Al-`Umrata Lillāhi Fa'in 'Uĥşirtum Famā Astaysara Mina Al-Hadyi Wa Lā Taĥliqū Ru'ūsakum Ĥattá Yablugha Al-Hadyu Maĥillahu Faman Kāna Minkum Marīđāan 'Aw Bihi 'Adhan Min Ra'sihi Fafidyatun Min Şiyāmin 'Aw Şadaqatin 'Aw Nusukin Fa'idhā 'Amintum Faman Tamatta`a Bil-`Umrati 'Ilá Al-Ĥajji Famā Astaysara Mina Al-Hadyi Faman Lam Yajid Faşiyāmu Thalāthati 'Ayyāmin Fī Al-Ĥajji Wa Sab`atin 'Idhā Raja`tum Tilka `Asharatun Kāmilatun Dhālika Liman Lam Yakun 'Ahluhu Ĥāđirī Al-Masjidi Al-Ĥarāmi Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Shadīdu Al-`Iqābi (Al-Baqarah: 196). Al-Ĥajju 'Ash/hurun Ma`lūmātun Faman Farađa Fīhinna Al-Ĥajja Falā Rafatha Wa Lā Fusūqa Wa Lā Jidāla Fī Al-Ĥajji Wa Mā Taf`alū Min Khayrin Ya`lamhu Allāhu Wa Tazawwadū Fa'inna Khayra Az-Zādi At-Taqwá Wa Attaqūnī Yā 'Ūlī Al-'Albābi (Al-Baqarah: 197). Laysa `Alaykum Junāĥun 'An Tabtaghū Fađlāan Min Rabbikum Fa'idhā 'Afađtum Min `Arafātin Fādhkurū Allāha `Inda Al-Mash`ari Al-Ĥarāmi Wa Adhkurūhu Kamā Hadākum Wa 'In Kuntum Min Qablihi Lamina Ađ-Đāllīna (Al-Baqarah: 198). Thumma 'Afīđū Min Ĥaythu 'Afāđa An-Nāsu Wa Astaghfirū Allāha 'Inna Allāha Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 199). Fa'idhā Qađaytum Manāsikakum Fādhkurū Allāha Kadhikrikum 'Ābā'akum 'Aw 'Ashadda Dhikrāan Famina An-Nāsi Man Yaqūlu Rabbanā 'Ātinā Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa Mā Lahu Fī Al-'Ākhirati Min Khalāqin (Al-Baqarah: 200). Wa Minhum Man Yaqūlu Rabbanā 'Ātinā Fī Ad-Dunyā Ĥasanatan Wa Fī Al-'Ākhirati Ĥasanatan Wa Qinā `Adhāba An-Nāri (Al-Baqarah: 201). 'Ūlā'ika Lahum Naşībun Mimmā Kasabū Wa Allāhu Sarī`u Al-Ĥisābi (Al-Baqarah: 202). Wa Adhkurū Allāha Fī 'Ayyāmin Ma`dūdātin Faman Ta`ajjala Fī Yawmayni Falā 'Ithma `Alayhi Wa Man Ta'akhkhara Falā 'Ithma `Alayhi Limani Attaqá Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa A`lamū 'Annakum 'Ilayhi Tuĥsharūna (Al-Baqarah: 203). Wa Mina An-Nāsi Man Yu`jibuka Qawluhu Fī Al-Ĥayāati Ad-Dunyā Wa Yush/hidu Allāha `Alá Mā Fī Qalbihi Wa Huwa 'Aladdu Al-Khişāmi (Al-Baqarah: 204). Wa 'Idhā Tawallá Sa`á Fī Al-'Arđi Liyufsida Fīhā Wa Yuhlika Al-Ĥartha Wa An-Nasla Wa Allāhu Lā Yuĥibbu Al-Fasāda (Al-Baqarah: 205). Wa 'Idhā Qīla Lahu Attaqi Allāha 'Akhadhat/hu Al-`Izzatu Bil-'Ithmi Faĥasbuhu Jahannamu Wa Labi'sa Al-Mihādu (Al-Baqarah: 206). Wa Mina An-Nāsi Man Yashrī Nafsahu Abtighā'a Marđāati Allāhi Wa Allāhu Ra'ūfun Bil-`Ibādi (Al-Baqarah: 207). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Adkhulū Fī As-Silmi Kāffatan Wa Lā Tattabi`ū Khuţuwāti Ash-Shayţāni 'Innahu Lakum `Adūwun Mubīnun (Al-Baqarah: 208). Fa'in Zalaltum Min Ba`di Mā Jā'atkumu Al-Bayyinātu Fā`lamū 'Anna Allāha `Azīzun Ĥakīmun (Al-Baqarah: 209). Hal Yanžurūna 'Illā 'An Ya'tiyahumu Allāhu Fī Žulalin Mina Al-Ghamāmi Wa Al-Malā'ikatu Wa Quđiya Al-'Amru Wa 'Ilá Allāhi Turja`u Al-'Umūru (Al-Baqarah: 210). Sal Banī 'Isrā'īla Kam 'Ātaynāhum Min 'Āyatin Bayyinatin Wa Man Yubaddil Ni`mata Allāhi Min Ba`di Mā Jā'at/hu Fa'inna Allāha Shadīdu Al-`Iqābi (Al-Baqarah: 211). Zuyyina Lilladhīna Kafarū Al-Ĥayāatu Ad-Dunyā Wa Yaskharūna Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Al-Ladhīna Attaqaw Fawqahum Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Wa Allāhu Yarzuqu Man Yashā'u Bighayri Ĥisābin (Al-Baqarah: 212). Kāna An-Nāsu 'Ummatan Wāĥidatan Faba`atha Allāhu An-Nabīyīna Mubashshirīna Wa Mundhirīna Wa 'Anzala Ma`ahumu Al-Kitāba Bil-Ĥaqqi Liyaĥkuma Bayna An-Nāsi Fīmā Akhtalafū Fīhi Wa Mā Akhtalafa Fīhi 'Illā Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtūhu Min Ba`di Mā Jā'at/humu Al-Bayyinātu Baghyāan Baynahum Fahadá Allāhu Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Limā Akhtalafū Fīhi Mina Al-Ĥaqqi Bi'idhnihi Wa Allāhu Yahdī Man Yashā'u 'Ilá Şirāţin Mustaqīmin (Al-Baqarah: 213). 'Am Ĥasibtum 'An Tadkhulū Al-Jannata Wa Lammā Ya'tikum Mathalu Al-Ladhīna Khalaw Min Qablikum Massat/humu Al-Ba'sā'u Wa Ađ-Đarrā'u Wa Zulzilū Ĥattá Yaqūla Ar-Rasūlu Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Ma`ahu Matá Naşru Allāhi 'Alā 'Inna Naşra Allāhi Qarībun (Al-Baqarah: 214). Yas'alūnaka Mādhā Yunfiqūna Qul Mā 'Anfaqtum Min Khayrin Falilwālidayni Wa Al-'Aqrabīna Wa Al-Yatāmá Wa Al-Masākīni Wa Abni As-Sabīli Wa Mā Taf`alū Min Khayrin Fa'inna Allāha Bihi `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 215). Kutiba `Alaykumu Al-Qitālu Wa Huwa Kurhun Lakum Wa `Asá 'An Takrahū Shay'āan Wa Huwa Khayrun Lakum Wa `Asá 'An Tuĥibbū Shay'āan Wa Huwa Sharrun Lakum Wa Allāhu Ya`lamu Wa 'Antum Lā Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 216). Yas'alūnaka `Ani Ash-Shahri Al-Ĥarāmi Qitālin Fīhi Qul Qitālun Fīhi Kabīrun Wa Şaddun `An Sabīli Allāhi Wa Kufrun Bihi Wa Al-Masjidi Al-Ĥarāmi Wa 'Ikhrāju 'Ahlihi Minhu 'Akbaru `Inda Allāhi Wa Al-Fitnatu 'Akbaru Mina Al-Qatli Wa Lā Yazālūna Yuqātilūnakum Ĥattá Yaruddūkum `An Dīnikum 'Ini Astaţā`ū Wa Man Yartadid Minkum `An Dīnihi Fayamut Wa Huwa Kāfirun Fa'ūlā'ika Ĥabiţat 'A`māluhum Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa Al-'Ākhirati Wa 'Ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu An-Nāri Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 217). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Al-Ladhīna Hājarū Wa Jāhadū Fī Sabīli Allāhi 'Ūlā'ika Yarjūna Raĥmata Allāhi Wa Allāhu Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 218). Yas'alūnaka `Ani Al-Khamri Wa Al-Maysiri Qul Fīhimā 'Ithmun Kabīrun Wa Manāfi`u Lilnnāsi Wa 'Ithmuhumā 'Akbaru Min Naf`ihimā Wa Yas'alūnaka Mādhā Yunfiqūna Quli Al-`Afwa Kadhālika Yubayyinu Allāhu Lakumu Al-'Āyāti La`allakum Tatafakkarūna (Al-Baqarah: 219). Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa Al-'Ākhirati Wa Yas'alūnaka `Ani Al-Yatāmá Qul 'Işlāĥun Lahum Khayrun Wa 'In Tukhāliţūhum Fa'ikhwānukum Wa Allāhu Ya`lamu Al-Mufsida Mina Al-Muşliĥi Wa Law Shā'a Allāhu La'a`natakum 'Inna Allāha `Azīzun Ĥakīmun (Al-Baqarah: 220). Wa Lā Tankiĥū Al-Mushrikāti Ĥattá Yu'uminna Wa La'amatun Mu'uminatun Khayrun Min Mushrikatin Wa Law 'A`jabatkum Wa Lā Tunkiĥū Al-Mushrikīna Ĥattá Yu'uminū Wa La`abdun Mu'uminun Khayrun Min Mushrikin Wa Law 'A`jabakum 'Ūlā'ika Yad`ūna 'Ilá An-Nāri Wa Allāhu Yad`ū 'Ilá Al-Jannati Wa Al-Maghfirati Bi'idhnihi Wa Yubayyinu 'Āyātihi Lilnnāsi La`allahum Yatadhakkarūna (Al-Baqarah: 221). Wa Yas'alūnaka `Ani Al-Maĥīđi Qul Huwa 'Adhan Fā`tazilū An-Nisā' Fī Al-Maĥīđi Wa Lā Taqrabūhunna Ĥattá Yaţhurna Fa'idhā Taţahharna Fa'tūhunna Min Ĥaythu 'Amarakumu Allāhu 'Inna Allāha Yuĥibbu At-Tawwābīna Wa Yuĥibbu Al-Mutaţahhirīna (Al-Baqarah: 222). Nisā'uukum Ĥarthun Lakum Fa'tū Ĥarthakum 'Anná Shi'tum Wa Qaddimū Li'nfusikum Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa A`lamū 'Annakum Mulāqūhu Wa Bashshiri Al-Mu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 223). Wa Lā Taj`alū Allāha `Urđatan Li'ymānikum 'An Tabarrū Wa Tattaqū Wa Tuşliĥū Bayna An-Nāsi Wa Allāhu Samī`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 224). Lā Yu'uākhidhukumu Allāhu Bil-Laghwi Fī 'Aymānikum Wa Lakin Yu'uākhidhukum Bimā Kasabat Qulūbukum Wa Allāhu Ghafūrun Ĥalīmun (Al-Baqarah: 225). Lilladhīna Yu'ulūna Min Nisā'ihim Tarabbuşu 'Arba`ati 'Ash/hurin Fa'in Fā'ū Fa'inna Allāha Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (Al-Baqarah: 226). Wa 'In `Azamū Aţ-Ţalāqa Fa'inna Allāha Samī`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 227). Wa Al-Muţallaqātu Yatarabbaşna Bi'anfusihinna Thalāthata Qurū'in Wa Lā Yaĥillu Lahunna 'An Yaktumna Mā Khalaqa Allāhu Fī 'Arĥāmihinna 'In Kunna Yu'uminna Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa Bu`ūlatuhunna 'Aĥaqqu Biraddihinna Fī Dhālika 'In 'Arādū 'Işlāĥāan Wa Lahunna Mithlu Al-Ladhī `Alayhinna Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa Lilrrijāli `Alayhinna Darajatun Wa Allāhu `Azīzun Ĥakīmun (Al-Baqarah: 228). Aţ-Ţalāqu Marratāni Fa'imsākun Bima`rūfin 'Aw Tasrīĥun Bi'iĥsānin Wa Lā Yaĥillu Lakum 'An Ta'khudhū Mimmā 'Ātaytumūhunna Shay'āan 'Illā 'An Yakhāfā 'Allā Yuqīmā Ĥudūda Allāhi Fa'in Khiftum 'Allā Yuqīmā Ĥudūda Allāhi Falā Junāĥa `Alayhimā Fīmā Aftadat Bihi Tilka Ĥudūdu Allāhi Falā Ta`tadūhā Wa Man Yata`adda Ĥudūda Allāhi Fa'ūlā'ika Humu Až-Žālimūna (Al-Baqarah: 229). Fa'in Ţallaqahā Falā Taĥillu Lahu Min Ba`du Ĥattá Tankiĥa Zawjāan Ghayrahu Fa'in Ţallaqahā Falā Junāĥa `Alayhimā 'An Yatarāja`ā 'In Žannā 'An Yuqīmā Ĥudūda Allāhi Wa Tilka Ĥudūdu Allāhi Yubayyinuhā Liqawmin Ya`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 230). Wa 'Idhā Ţallaqtumu An-Nisā' Fabalaghna 'Ajalahunna Fa'amsikūhunna Bima`rūfin 'Aw Sarriĥūhunna Bima`rūfin Wa Lā Tumsikūhunna Đirārāan Lita`tadū Wa Man Yaf`al Dhālika Faqad Žalama Nafsahu Wa Lā Tattakhidhū 'Āyāti Allāhi Huzūan Wa Adhkurū Ni`mata Allāhi `Alaykum Wa Mā 'Anzala `Alaykum Mina Al-Kitābi Wa Al-Ĥikmati Ya`ižukum Bihi Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Bikulli Shay'in `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 231). Wa 'Idhā Ţallaqtumu An-Nisā' Fabalaghna 'Ajalahunna Falā Ta`đulūhunna 'An Yankiĥna 'Azwājahunna 'Idhā Tarāđaw Baynahum Bil-Ma`rūfi Dhālika Yū`ažu Bihi Man Kāna Minkum Yu'uminu Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Dhālikum 'Azká Lakum Wa 'Aţharu Wa Allāhu Ya`lamu Wa 'Antum Lā Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 232). Wa Al-Wālidātu Yurđi`na 'Awlādahunna Ĥawlayni Kāmilayni Liman 'Arāda 'An Yutimma Ar-Rađā`ata Wa `Alá Al-Mawlūdi Lahu Rizquhunna Wa Kiswatuhunna Bil-Ma`rūfi Lā Tukallafu Nafsun 'Illā Wus`ahā Lā Tuđārra Wa A-Datun Biwaladihā Wa Lā Mawlūdun Lahu Biwaladihi Wa `Alá Al-Wārithi Mithlu Dhālika Fa'in 'Arādā Fişālāan `An Tarāđin Minhumā Wa Tashāwurin Falā Junāĥa `Alayhimā Wa 'In 'Aradtum 'An Tastarđi`ū 'Awlādakum Falā Junāĥa `Alaykum 'Idhā Sallamtum Mā 'Ātaytum Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Bimā Ta`malūna Başīrun (Al-Baqarah: 233). Wa Al-Ladhīna Yutawaffawna Minkum Wa Yadharūna 'Azwājāan Yatarabbaşna Bi'anfusihinna 'Arba`ata 'Ash/hurin Wa `Ashrāan Fa'idhā Balaghna 'Ajalahunna Falā Junāĥa `Alaykum Fīmā Fa`alna Fī 'Anfusihinna Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa Allāhu Bimā Ta`malūna Khabīrun (Al-Baqarah: 234). Wa Lā Junāĥa `Alaykum Fīmā `Arrađtum Bihi Min Khiţbati An-Nisā' 'Aw 'Aknantum Fī 'Anfusikum `Alima Allāhu 'Annakum Satadhkurūnahunna Wa Lakin Lā Tuwā`idūhunna Sirrāan 'Illā 'An Taqūlū Qawlāan Ma`rūfāan Wa Lā Ta`zimū `Uqdata An-Nikāĥi Ĥattá Yablugha Al-Kitābu 'Ajalahu Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Ya`lamu Mā Fī 'Anfusikum Fāĥdharūhu Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Ghafūrun Ĥalīmun (Al-Baqarah: 235). Lā Junāĥa `Alaykum 'In Ţallaqtumu An-Nisā' Mā Lam Tamassūhunna 'Aw Tafriđū Lahunna Farīđatan Wa Matti`ūhunna `Alá Al-Mūsi`i Qadaruhu Wa `Alá Al-Muqtiri Qadaruhu Matā`āan Bil-Ma`rūfi Ĥaqqāan `Alá Al-Muĥsinīna (Al-Baqarah: 236). Wa 'In Ţallaqtumūhunna Min Qabli 'An Tamassūhunna Wa Qad Farađtum Lahunna Farīđatan Fanişfu Mā Farađtum 'Illā 'An Ya`fūna 'Aw Ya`fuwa Al-Ladhī Biyadihi `Uqdatu An-Nikāĥi Wa 'An Ta`fū 'Aqrabu Lilttaqwá Wa Lā Tansaw Al-Fađla Baynakum 'Inna Allāha Bimā Ta`malūna Başīrun (Al-Baqarah: 237). Ĥāfižū `Alá Aş-Şalawāti Wa Aş-Şalāati Al-Wusţá Wa Qūmū Lillāhi Qānitīna (Al-Baqarah: 238). Fa'in Khiftum Farijālāan 'Aw Rukbānāan Fa'idhā 'Amintum Fādhkurū Allāha Kamā `Allamakum Mā Lam Takūnū Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 239). Wa Al-Ladhīna Yutawaffawna Minkum Wa Yadharūna 'Azwājāan Waşīyatan Li'zwājihim Matā`āan 'Ilá Al-Ĥawli Ghayra 'Ikhrājin Fa'in Kharajna Falā Junāĥa `Alaykum Fī Mā Fa`alna Fī 'Anfusihinna Min Ma`rūfin Wa Allāhu `Azīzun Ĥakīmun (Al-Baqarah: 240). Wa Lilmuţallaqāti Matā`un Bil-Ma`rūfi Ĥaqqāan `Alá Al-Muttaqīna (Al-Baqarah: 241). Kadhālika Yubayyinu Allāhu Lakum 'Āyātihi La`allakum Ta`qilūna (Al-Baqarah: 242). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna Kharajū Min Diyārihim Wa Hum 'Ulūfun Ĥadhara Al-Mawti Faqāla Lahumu Allāhu Mūtū Thumma 'Aĥyāhum 'Inna Allāha Ladhū Fađlin `Alá An-Nāsi Wa Lakinna 'Akthara An-Nāsi Lā Yashkurūna (Al-Baqarah: 243). Wa Qātilū Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Samī`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 244). Man Dhā Al-Ladhī Yuqriđu Allāha Qarđāan Ĥasanāan Fayuđā`ifahu Lahu 'Ađ`āfāan Kathīratan Wa Allāhu Yaqbiđu Wa Yabsuţu Wa 'Ilayhi Turja`ūna (Al-Baqarah: 245). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Mala'i Min Banī 'Isrā'īla Min Ba`di Mūsá 'Idh Qālū Linabīyin Lahum Ab`ath Lanā Malikāan Nuqātil Fī Sabīli Allāhi Qāla Hal `Asaytum 'In Kutiba `Alaykumu Al-Qitālu 'Allā Tuqātilū Qālū Wa Mā Lanā 'Allā Nuqātila Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa Qad 'Ukhrijnā Min Diyārinā Wa 'Abnā'inā Falammā Kutiba `Alayhimu Al-Qitālu Tawallaw 'Illā Qalīlāan Minhum Wa Allāhu `Alīmun Biž-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 246). Wa Qāla Lahum Nabīyuhum 'Inna Allāha Qad Ba`atha Lakum Ţālūta Malikāan Qālū 'Anná Yakūnu Lahu Al-Mulku `Alaynā Wa Naĥnu 'Aĥaqqu Bil-Mulki Minhu Wa Lam Yu'uta Sa`atan Mina Al-Māli Qāla 'Inna Allāha Aşţafāhu `Alaykum Wa Zādahu Basţatan Fī Al-`Ilmi Wa Al-Jismi Wa Allāhu Yu'utī Mulkahu Man Yashā'u Wa Allāhu Wāsi`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 247). Wa Qāla Lahum Nabīyuhum 'Inna 'Āyata Mulkihi 'An Ya'tiyakumu At-Tābūtu Fīhi Sakīnatun Min Rabbikum Wa Baqīyatun Mimmā Taraka 'Ālu Mūsá Wa 'Ālu Hārūna Taĥmiluhu Al-Malā'ikatu 'Inna Fī Dhālika La'āyatan Lakum 'In Kuntum Mu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 248). Falammā Faşala Ţālūtu Bil-Junūdi Qāla 'Inna Allāha Mubtalīkum Binaharin Faman Shariba Minhu Falaysa Minnī Wa Man Lam Yaţ`amhu Fa'innahu Minnī 'Illā Mani Aghtarafa Ghurfatan Biyadihi Fasharibū Minhu 'Illā Qalīlāan Minhum Falammā Jāwazahu Huwa Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Ma`ahu Qālū Lā Ţāqata Lanā Al-Yawma Bijālūta Wa Junūdihi Qāla Al-Ladhīna Yažunnūna 'Annahum Mulāqū Allāhi Kam Min Fi'atin Qalīlatin Ghalabat Fi'atan Kathīratan Bi'idhni Allāhi Wa Allāhu Ma`a Aş-Şābirīna (Al-Baqarah: 249). Wa Lammā Barazū Lijālūta Wa Junūdihi Qālū Rabbanā 'Afrigh `Alaynā Şabrāan Wa Thabbit 'Aqdāmanā Wa Anşurnā `Alá Al-Qawmi Al-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 250). Fahazamūhum Bi'idhni Allāhi Wa Qatala Dāwūdu Jālūta Wa 'Ātāhu Allāhu Al-Mulka Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa `Allamahu Mimmā Yashā'u Wa Lawlā Daf`u Allāhi An-Nāsa Ba`đahum Biba`đin Lafasadati Al-'Arđu Wa Lakinna Allāha Dhū Fađlin `Alá Al-`Ālamīna (Al-Baqarah: 251). Tilka 'Āyātu Allāhi Natlūhā `Alayka Bil-Ĥaqqi Wa 'Innaka Lamina Al-Mursalīna (Al-Baqarah: 252). Tilka Ar-Rusulu Fađđalnā Ba`đahum `Alá Ba`đin Minhum Man Kallama Allāhu Wa Rafa`a Ba`đahum Darajātin Wa 'Ātaynā `Īsá Abna Maryama Al-Bayyināti Wa 'Ayyadnāhu Birūĥi Al-Qudusi Wa Law Shā'a Allāhu Mā Aqtatala Al-Ladhīna Min Ba`dihim Min Ba`di Mā Jā'at/humu Al-Bayyinātu Wa Lakini Akhtalafū Faminhum Man 'Āmana Wa Minhum Man Kafara Wa Law Shā'a Allāhu Mā Aqtatalū Wa Lakinna Allāha Yaf`alu Mā Yurīdu (Al-Baqarah: 253). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Anfiqū Mimmā Razaqnākum Min Qabli 'An Ya'tiya Yawmun Lā Bay`un Fīhi Wa Lā Khullatun Wa Lā Shafā`atun Wa Al-Kāfirūna Humu Až-Žālimūna (Al-Baqarah: 254). Allāhu Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Al-Ĥayyu Al-Qayyūmu Lā Ta'khudhuhu Sinatun Wa Lā Nawmun Lahu Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Man Dhā Al-Ladhī Yashfa`u `Indahu 'Illā Bi'idhnihi Ya`lamu Mā Bayna 'Aydīhim Wa Mā Khalfahum Wa Lā Yuĥīţūna Bishay'in Min `Ilmihi 'Illā Bimā Shā'a Wasi`a Kursīyuhu As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđa Wa Lā Ya'ūduhu Ĥifžuhumā Wa Huwa Al-`Alīyu Al-`Ažīmu (Al-Baqarah: 255). Lā 'Ikrāha Fī Ad-Dīni Qad Tabayyana Ar-Rushdu Mina Al-Ghayyi Faman Yakfur Biţ-Ţāghūti Wa Yu'umin Billāhi Faqadi Astamsaka Bil-`Urwati Al-Wuthqá Lā Anfişāma Lahā Wa Allāhu Samī`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 256). Allāhu Wa Līyu Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Yukhrijuhum Mina Až-Žulumāti 'Ilá An-Nūr Wa Al-Ladhīna Kafarū 'Awliyā'uuhumu Aţ-Ţāghūtu Yukhrijūnahum Mina An-Nūr 'Ilá Až-Žulumāti 'Ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu An-Nāri Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 257). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhī Ĥājja 'Ibrāhīma Fī Rabbihi 'An 'Ātāhu Allāhu Al-Mulka 'Idh Qāla 'Ibrāhīmu Rabbī Al-Ladhī Yuĥyī Wa Yumītu Qāla 'Anā 'Uĥyī Wa 'Umītu Qāla 'Ibrāhīmu Fa'inna Allāha Ya'tī Bish-Shamsi Mina Al-Mashriqi Fa'ti Bihā Mina Al-Maghribi Fabuhita Al-Ladhī Kafara Wa Allāhu Lā Yahdī Al-Qawma Až-Žālimīna (Al-Baqarah: 258). 'Aw Kālladhī Marra `Alá Qaryatin Wa Hiya Khāwiyatun `Alá `Urūshihā Qāla 'Anná Yuĥyī Hadhihi Allāhu Ba`da Mawtihā Fa'amātahu Allāhu Miā'ata `Āmin Thumma Ba`athahu Qāla Kam Labithta Qāla Labithtu Yawmāan 'Aw Ba`đa Yawmin Qāla Bal Labithta Miā'ata `Āmin Fānžur 'Ilá Ţa`āmika Wa Sharābika Lam Yatasannah Wa Anžur 'Ilá Ĥimārika Wa Linaj`alaka 'Āyatan Lilnnāsi Wa Anžur 'Ilá Al-`Ižāmi Kayfa Nunshizuhā Thumma Naksūhā Laĥmāan Falammā Tabayyana Lahu Qāla 'A`lamu 'Anna Allāha `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun (Al-Baqarah: 259). Wa 'Idh Qāla 'Ibrāhīmu Rabbi 'Arinī Kayfa Tuĥyī Al-Mawtá Qāla 'Awalam Tu'umin Qāla Balá Wa Lakin Liyaţma'inna Qalbī Qāla Fakhudh 'Arba`atan Mina Aţ-Ţayri Faşurhunna 'Ilayka Thumma Aj`al `Alá Kulli Jabalin Minhunna Juz'āan Thumma Ad`uhunna Ya'tīnaka Sa`yāan Wa A`lam 'Anna Allāha `Azīzun Ĥakīmun (Al-Baqarah: 260). Mathalu Al-Ladhīna Yunfiqūna 'Amwālahum Fī Sabīli Allāhi Kamathali Ĥabbatin 'Anbatat Sab`a Sanābila Fī Kulli Sunbulatin Miā'atu Ĥabbatin Wa Allāhu Yuđā`ifu Liman Yashā'u Wa Allāhu Wāsi`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 261). Al-Ladhīna Yunfiqūna 'Amwālahum Fī Sabīli Allāhi Thumma Lā Yutbi`ūna Mā 'Anfaqū Mannāan Wa Lā 'Adhan Lahum 'Ajruhum `Inda Rabbihim Wa Lā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna (Al-Baqarah: 262). Qawlun Ma`rūfun Wa Maghfiratun Khayrun Min Şadaqatin Yatba`uhā 'Adhan Wa Allāhu Ghanīyun Ĥalīmun (Al-Baqarah: 263). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Tubţilū Şadaqātikum Bil-Manni Wa Al-'Adhá Kālladhī Yunfiqu Mālahu Ri'ā'a An-Nāsi Wa Lā Yu'uminu Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Famathaluhu Kamathali Şafwānin `Alayhi Turābun Fa'aşābahu Wa Abilun Fatarakahu Şaldāan Lā Yaqdirūna `Alá Shay'in Mimmā Kasabū Wa Allāhu Lā Yahdī Al-Qawma Al-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 264). Wa Mathalu Al-Ladhīna Yunfiqūna 'Amwālahumu Abtighā'a Marđāati Allāhi Wa Tathbītāan Min 'Anfusihim Kamathali Jannatin Birabwatin 'Aşābahā Wa Abilun Fa'ātat 'Ukulahā Đi`fayni Fa'in Lam Yuşibhā Wa Abilun Faţallun Wa Allāhu Bimā Ta`malūna Başīrun (Al-Baqarah: 265). 'Ayawaddu 'Aĥadukum 'An Takūna Lahu Jannatun Min Nakhīlin Wa 'A`nābin Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Lahu Fīhā Min Kulli Ath-Thamarāti Wa 'Aşābahu Al-Kibaru Wa Lahu Dhurrīyatun Đu`afā'u Fa'aşābahā 'I`şārun Fīhi Nārun Fāĥtaraqat Kadhālika Yubayyinu Allāhu Lakumu Al-'Āyāti La`allakum Tatafakkarūna (Al-Baqarah: 266). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Anfiqū Min Ţayyibāti Mā Kasabtum Wa Mimmā 'Akhrajnā Lakum Mina Al-'Arđi Wa Lā Tayammamū Al-Khabītha Minhu Tunfiqūna Wa Lastum Bi'ākhidhīhi 'Illā 'An Tughmiđū Fīhi Wa A`lamū 'Anna Allāha Ghanīyun Ĥamīdun (Al-Baqarah: 267). Ash-Shayţānu Ya`idukumu Al-Faqra Wa Ya'murukum Bil-Faĥshā'i Wa Allāhu Ya`idukum Maghfiratan Minhu Wa Fađlāan Wa Allāhu Wāsi`un `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 268). Yu'utī Al-Ĥikmata Man Yashā'u Wa Man Yu'uta Al-Ĥikmata Faqad 'Ūtiya Khayrāan Kathīrāan Wa Mā Yadhdhakkaru 'Illā 'Ūlū Al-'Albābi (Al-Baqarah: 269). Wa Mā 'Anfaqtum Min Nafaqatin 'Aw Nadhartum Min Nadhrin Fa'inna Allāha Ya`lamuhu Wa Mā Lilžžālimīna Min 'Anşārin (Al-Baqarah: 270). 'In Tubdū Aş-Şadaqāti Fani`immā Hiya Wa 'In Tukhfūhā Wa Tu'utūhā Al-Fuqarā'a Fahuwa Khayrun Lakum Wa Yukaffiru `Ankum Min Sayyi'ātikum Wa Allāhu Bimā Ta`malūna Khabīrun (Al-Baqarah: 271). Laysa `Alayka Hudāhum Wa Lakinna Allāha Yahdī Man Yashā'u Wa Mā Tunfiqū Min Khayrin Fali'anfusikum Wa Mā Tunfiqūna 'Illā Abtighā'a Wajhi Allāhi Wa Mā Tunfiqū Min Khayrin Yuwaffa 'Ilaykum Wa 'Antum Lā Tužlamūna (Al-Baqarah: 272). Lilfuqarā'i Al-Ladhīna 'Uĥşirū Fī Sabīli Allāhi Lā Yastaţī`ūna Đarbāan Fī Al-'Arđi Yaĥsabuhumu Al-Jāhilu 'Aghniyā'a Mina At-Ta`affufi Ta`rifuhum Bisīmāhum Lā Yas'alūna An-Nāsa 'Ilĥāfāan Wa Mā Tunfiqū Min Khayrin Fa'inna Allāha Bihi `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 273). Al-Ladhīna Yunfiqūna 'Amwālahum Bil-Layli Wa An-Nahāri Sirrāan Wa `Alāniyatan Falahum 'Ajruhum `Inda Rabbihim Wa Lā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna (Al-Baqarah: 274). Al-Ladhīna Ya'kulūna Ar-Ribā Lā Yaqūmūna 'Illā Kamā Yaqūmu Al-Ladhī Yatakhabbaţuhu Ash-Shayţānu Mina Al-Massi Dhālika Bi'annahum Qālū 'Innamā Al-Bay`u Mithlu Ar-Ribā Wa 'Aĥalla Allāhu Al-Bay`a Wa Ĥarrama Ar-Ribā Faman Jā'ahu Maw`ižatun Min Rabbihi Fāntahá Falahu Mā Salafa Wa 'Amruhu 'Ilá Allāhi Wa Man `Āda Fa'ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu An-Nāri Hum Fīhā Khālidūna (Al-Baqarah: 275). Yamĥaqu Allāhu Ar-Ribā Wa Yurbī Aş-Şadaqāti Wa Allāhu Lā Yuĥibbu Kulla Kaffārin 'Athīmin (Al-Baqarah: 276). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti Wa 'Aqāmū Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Ātaw Az-Zakāata Lahum 'Ajruhum `Inda Rabbihim Wa Lā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna (Al-Baqarah: 277). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Attaqū Allāha Wa Dharū Mā Baqiya Mina Ar-Ribā 'In Kuntum Mu'uminīna (Al-Baqarah: 278). Fa'in Lam Taf`alū Fa'dhanū Biĥarbin Mina Allāhi Wa Rasūlihi Wa 'In Tubtum Falakum Ru'ūsu 'Amwālikum Lā Tažlimūna Wa Lā Tužlamūna (Al-Baqarah: 279). Wa 'In Kāna Dhū `Usratin Fanažiratun 'Ilá Maysaratin Wa 'An Taşaddaqū Khayrun Lakum 'In Kuntum Ta`lamūna (Al-Baqarah: 280). Wa Attaqū Yawmāan Turja`ūna Fīhi 'Ilá Allāhi Thumma Tuwaffá Kullu Nafsin Mā Kasabat Wa Hum Lā Yužlamūna (Al-Baqarah: 281). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Idhā Tadāyantum Bidaynin 'Ilá 'Ajalin Musamman Fāktubūhu Wa Līaktub Baynakum Kātibun Bil-`Adli Wa Lā Ya'ba Kātibun 'An Yaktuba Kamā `Allamahu Allāhu Falyaktub Wa Līumlili Al-Ladhī `Alayhi Al-Ĥaqqu Wa Līattaqi Allāha Rabbahu Wa Lā Yabkhas Minhu Shay'āan Fa'in Kāna Al-Ladhī `Alayhi Al-Ĥaqqu Safīhāan 'Aw Đa`īfāan 'Aw Lā Yastaţī`u 'An Yumilla Huwa Falyumlil Walīyuhu Bil-`Adli Wa Astash/hidū Shahīdayni Min Rijālikum Fa'in Lam Yakūnā Rajulayni Farajulun Wa Amra'atāni Mimman Tarđawna Mina Ash-Shuhadā'i 'An Tađilla 'Iĥdāhumā Fatudhakkira 'Iĥdāhumā Al-'Ukhrá Wa Lā Ya'ba Ash-Shuhadā'u 'Idhā Mā Du`ū Wa Lā Tas'amū 'An Taktubūhu Şaghīrāan 'Aw Kabīrāan 'Ilá 'Ajalihi Dhālikum 'Aqsaţu `Inda Allāhi Wa 'Aqwamu Lilshshahādati Wa 'Adná 'Allā Tartābū 'Illā 'An Takūna Tijāratan Ĥāđiratan Tudīrūnahā Baynakum Falaysa `Alaykum Junāĥun 'Allā Taktubūhā Wa 'Ash/hidū 'Idhā Tabāya`tum Wa Lā Yuđārra Kātibun Wa Lā Shahīdun Wa 'In Taf`alū Fa'innahu Fusūqun Bikum Wa Attaqū Allāha Wa Yu`allimukumu Allāhu Wa Allāhu Bikulli Shay'in `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 282). Wa 'In Kuntum `Alá Safarin Wa Lam Tjidū Kātibāan Farihānun Maqbūđatun Fa'in 'Amina Ba`đukum Ba`đāan Falyu'uaddi Al-Ladhī A'utumina 'Amānatahu Wa Līattaqi Allāha Rabbahu Wa Lā Taktumū Ash-Shahādata Wa Man Yaktumhā Fa'innahu 'Āthimun Qalbuhu Wa Allāhu Bimā Ta`malūna `Alīmun (Al-Baqarah: 283). Lillāhi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa 'In Tubdū Mā Fī 'Anfusikum 'Aw Tukhfūhu Yuĥāsibkum Bihi Allāhu Fayaghfiru Liman Yashā'u Wa Yu`adhdhibu Man Yashā'u Wa Allāhu `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun (Al-Baqarah: 284). 'Āmana Ar-Rasūlu Bimā 'Unzila 'Ilayhi Min Rabbihi Wa Al-Mu'uminūna Kullun 'Āmana Billāhi Wa Malā'ikatihi Wa Kutubihi Wa Rusulihi Lā Nufarriqu Bayna 'Aĥadin Min Rusulihi Wa Qālū Sami`nā Wa 'Aţa`nā Ghufrānaka Rabbanā Wa 'Ilayka Al-Maşīru (Al-Baqarah: 285). Lā Yukallifu Allāhu Nafsāan 'Illā Wus`ahā Lahā Mā Kasabat Wa `Alayhā Mā Aktasabat Rabbanā Lā Tu'uākhidhnā 'In Nasīnā 'Aw 'Akhţa'nā Rabbanā Wa Lā Taĥmil `Alaynā 'Işrāan Kamā Ĥamaltahu `Alá Al-Ladhīna Min Qablinā Rabbanā Wa Lā Tuĥammilnā Mā Lā Ţāqata Lanā Bihi Wa A`fu `Annā Wa Aghfir Lanā Wa Arĥamnā 'Anta Mawlānā Fānşurnā `Alá Al-Qawmi Al-Kāfirīna (Al-Baqarah: 286). ------------------------------------------------- K r a v a U ime Allaha: onog koji čini milosrđe, Milosrdnog. 1 Alif. Lam. Mim. 2 Evo Knjige! Ona ne sadržava nikakvu sumnju; ona je Uputstvo onima koji se boje Allaha; 3 onima koji vjeruju u Tajnu; onima koji obavljaju molitvu; onima koji daju milostinju s dobrima koja smo mi njima dodijelili; 4 onima koji vjeruju u ono što je tebi bilo otkriveno i u ono što je bilo otkriveno prije tebe; onima koji čvrsto vjeruju u budući život. 5 Evo onih koji slijede Put naznačen po njihovom Gospodaru; evo onih koji su sretni! 6 Što se tiče nevjernih: za njih je uistinu svejedno da li ih ti upozorio ili ih ne upozorio; oni ne vjeruju. 7 Allah je stavio jedan pečat na njihova srca i njihove uši; jedan zastor je na njihovim očima i strašna ih kazna očekuje. 8 Stanoviti ljudi kažu: « Mi vjerujemo u Allaha i u posljednji Dan, » ali oni ne vjeruju. 9 Oni pokušavaju prevariti Allaha i vjerujuće; oni varaju samo sebe a o tome nemaju svijesti. 10 Njihovo srce je bolesno: Allah pogoršava tu bolest. Jedna bolna kazna biće cijena njihovoj laži. 11 Kad se njima kaže: « Ne sijte iskvarenosti na zemlji, » oni odgovaraju: « Mi smo samo preustrojitelji! » 12 Nisu li oni isti iskvaritelji? A oni tome nisu ni svjesni! 13 Kad se njima kaže: « Vjerujte, kao što ljudi vjeruju, » oni odgovaraju: « Hoćemo li mi vjerovati kao što vjeruju bezumnici? » Nisu li oni isti bezumnici? A oni to i ne znaju! 14 Svaki put kad oni susretnu vjerujuće, oni kažu: « Mi vjerujemo! » Ali kad se nađu nasamo sa svojim zlodusima, oni vele: « Mi smo s vama; mi se samo šalimo! » 15 Allah je taj koji se sprda s njima i koji ih održava u njihovoj pobuni. Oni gube glavu! 16 Evo onih koji trampe grješku za pravi život; njihova je trgovina bez probitka; oni nisu usmjereni. 17 oni su slični onima koji su zapalili jednu vatru. Dok vatra obasjava ono što ju okružuje, Allah im oduzme svjetlost; on ih ostavi u tminama, – oni ne vide ništa – 18 gluhi, nijemi, slijepi, oni se nikad ne će vratiti k Allahu . 19 Oni su slični nebeskom oblaku koji donosi tmine, grmljavinu i munje. Oni stavljaju prsti u uši u strahu od munje i da bi se zaštitili od smrti. – Allah opkoli nevjernike sa svih strana– 20 Malo je nedostajalo da im munja oduzme vid. Dok munja sija oni hode u njenom svjetlu. Kad nadođe tmina, oni se zaustavljaju. Da je Allah tako htio, oduzeo bi im sluh i vid. Allah je moćniji od svake stvari! 21 O vi ljudi! Služite svom Gospodaru koji vas je stvorio, vas, i one koji su živjeli prije vas. – Možda ćete se vi njega bojati – 22 Od zemlje je on za vas načinio jedan ležaj za počinak, a od svodova nebeskih, jednu zgradu. On spušta vodu s neba zahvaljujući kojoj izbijaju plodovi da bi osigurali vašu prehranu. Ne dodjeljujte Allahu suparnika, jer vi znate. 23 Ako ste u sumnji Što se tiče onoga što smo mi otkrili našem sluzi, donesite nam jednu Suru sličnu ovoj; pozovite druge svjedoke osim Allaha, ako ste vjerodostojni. 24 Ako vi to ne učinite – a vi to ne ćete učinit – bojte se Vatre koja kao gorivo ima ljude i kamenje i koja je bila pripravljena za nevjernike. 25 Navijesti dobru vijest onima koji vjeruju i koji čine dobro: oni će posjedovati vrtove gdje teku potoci. Svaki put kad jedan plod bude njima darovan, oni će reći: « Evo onoga što nam je nekada bilo dodijeljeno, » – jer slična su jela njima bila davana – Oni će ondje naći čiste supruge, i ondje, oni će boraviti kao besmrtnici. 26 Allah se ne protivi predložiti u prispodobi mušicu ili nešto uzvišenije. Vjerujući znaju da je to Istina koja dolazi od njihovog Gospodara. nevjernici kažu: « Što je to Allah htio naznačiti ovom prispodobom? » Tako on zabludi veliki broj i njime usmjerava veliki broj; ali on zabludi samo iskvarene. 27 Oni koji prekrše sporasum s Allahom nakon što su prihvatili njegov savez; oni koji presijecaju sveze koje je Allah zapovijedio održavati; oni koji kvare zemlju: evo gubitnika! 28 Kako možete vi ne vjerovati Allahu ? On vam je dao život, onda kad vi niste postojali. On će vas usmrtiti, potom će vas uskrsnuti i vi ćete biti dovedeni k njemu. 29 On je taj koji je stvorio za vas sve što je na zemlji. potom se on okrenuo k nebu koje je ustrojio u sedam nebesa. – On poznaje svakui stvar – 30 Kad tvoj Gospodar kaže melecima: « Ja ću postaviti jednog namjesnika na zemlji, » oni rekoše: « Hoćeš li ti postaviti nekoga Ko će činiti zlo i Ko će prolijevati krv, dok mi slavimo tebi hvalospjeve veličajući te i dok proglašavamo tvoju svetost? » Gospodar reče: « Ja znam što vi ne znate. » 31 On nauči Adema ime svih bića, potom ih on predstavi melecima govoreći: « Priopćite mi njihova imena, ako ste vjerodostojni. » 32 Oni rekoše! Mi ne znamo ništa osim onog čemu si nas ti poučio; ti si, usitinu, onaj koji zna sve, Mudri. » 33 On reče: « O Ademe! priopći im imena ovih bića! » Kad Adem potom pouči anđele, Gospodar reče: « Nisam li vas ja upozorio? Ja poznajem tajnu neba i zemlje; ja znam ono što vi pokazujete i ono što držite u tajnosti. » 34 Kad smo mi rekli melecima: « Prostrite se pred Ademom! » oni se prostriješe, izuzev Ibliza koji odbi i koji se uzoholi: i koji bijaše u broju nevjernih. 35 Mi smo rekli: « O Ademe ! Obitavaj s tvojom suprugom u vrtu; jedite plodove kako vi to želite; ali se ne približavajte ovom drvetu, inače biće te u broju nepravednih. » 36 Zloduh ih navede posrnuti i otjera ih s mjesta gdje su se nalazili. Mi smo rekli: « Siđite, i vi ćete biti neprijatelji jedni drugima. Vi ćete naći, na zemlji, mjesto boravka i kratkotrajnog užitka. » 37 Adem prihvati riječi svog Gospodara i vrati se k njemu, kajući se. Allah je, uistinu, onaj koji neprekidno vraća se prema grješniku pokajniku; on je milosrdan. 38 Mi smo rekli: « Siđite svi! Jedno će vam Uputstvo sigurno biti dano s moje strane. » – Ni strah, ni žalost neće rastužiti one koji slijede moje Uputstvo – 39 Što se tiče nevjernih; onima koji postupaju s našim Znakovima kao s lažima: evo onih koji će biti gosti Vatre: oni će u njoj boraviti kao besmrtnici. 40 O sinovi Izrailovi! Sjetite se dobročinstava kojima sam vas obasuo. Budite vjerni savezu sa mnom; ja ću biti vjeran savezu s vama. – Strahujte od mene! – 41 Vjerujte onome što sam ja otkrio, potvrđujući ono što ste već primili. Nemojte biti prvi koji ne vjeruju u to; ne trampite jeftino mojih Znakova. –Strahujte od mene ! – 42 Ne prikrivajte Istinu ogrćući ju lažju. Ne skrivajte istinu, onda kad ju znate. 43 Obavljajte molitvu, dajite milostinju; klanjajte se s onima koji se klanjaju. 44 Hoćete li zapovijedati ljudima dobrotu, dok vi sami nju zaboravljate? Vi čitate Knjigu; ne rasumijete li vi? 45 Molite za pomoć strpljenja i molitve, to je uistinu vrlo mučno, osim za ponizne 46 jer oni znaju da će susresti svog Gospodara, i da će se vratiti k njemu. 47 O sinovi Izrailovi! Sjetite se dobročinstava kojima sam vas obasuo. Ja sam vas pretpostavio cijelom svijetu! 48 Strahujte od Dana: kad Niko neće biti nagrađen preko drugog, kad nikakvo posredovanje neće biti prihvaćeno, kad nikakva naknada neće biti primljena, kad nikome ne će biti pomognuto. 49 Mi smo vas oslobodili od Faraonovih ljudi: oni su vam dosudili strašne nevolje: klali su vaše sinove a ostavljali u životu vaše kćeri: To bi, sa strane vašeg Gospodara, jedno grozno izkušenje. 50 Mi smo rascijepili more za vas; mi smo vas spasili; mi smo progutali, na vaše oči, Faraonove ljude. 51 Mi smo sklopili jedan sporasum s Musom, tokom četrdeset noći; Potom, u njegovom odsustvu, vi ste mi pretpostavili tele. Vi ste bili nepravedni. 52 Mi smo vam potom oprostili. Možda ćete vi biti tome zahvalni! 53 Mi smo Musi dali Knjigu i rasbor. Možda ćete vi biti usmjereni! 54 Musa reče svom narodu : « O moj narode! Vi ste sami sebe pozlijedili voleći više tele. Vratite se svom Stvoritelju i međusobno se poubijajte: to će za vas biti bolje kod vašeg Stvoritelja. On će se vratiti k vama; on je, uistinu, onaj koji se neprekidno vraća prema grješnicima koji se pokaju; on je milosrdan. » 55 Vi ste rekli: « O Musa ! Mi ne vjerujemo tebi, sve dok ne budemo jasno vidjeli Allaha. » Munja vas ošinu, dok ste vi gledali, 56 potom, nakon vaše smrti, mi smo vas uskrsnuli, možda ćete vi biti zahvalni! 57 Dali smo da iznad vas lebdi jedan oblak, spustili smo manu i prepelice: « Jedite dobre stvari koje smo vam dodijelili. » Oni nas nisu pozlijedili, već su nanijeli zlo sami sebi. 58 Mi smo rekli: « Uđite u ovaj grad; jedite njegove proizvode do sitosti, posvuda gdje to želite; prođite vrata na njemu prostirući se i recite: " Oprosti." . » Mi ćemo vama oprostiti vaše grijehove; mi ćemo dati više onima koji čine dobro. 59 Ali oni koji su bili nepravedni zamijeniše jednu drugu riječ, umjesto riječi koja im je bila rečena. Mi dadosmo da padne s neba gnjev na nepravedne, po cijeni njihove izopačenosti. 60 Musa zaiska piti za svoj narod. Mi smo mu rekli: « Udari u stijenu svojim štapom. » Dvanaest je izvora izbilo: svatko je znao gdje je trebao piti. Jedite i pijte dobra koja vam je Allah dodijelio; ne koristite nasilja na zemlji, kvareći ju. 61 Vi ste rekli: « O Musa ! Mi više ne ćemo podnositi uvijek istu hranu. Zazovi svog Gospodara u našu korist, da on, za nas, učini da izniknu zemljini plodovi: povrće, krastavci, bijeli luk, sočivice i lukovice. » On odgovori: « Hoćete li zamijeniti ono što je dobro za ono što je jeftino? Spustite se dakle u Egipat, ondje ćete naći ono što išćete. » Njih napade poniženje i siromaštvo. Gnjev Allahovi ih iskuša jer nisu vjerovali u Znakove Allahove, jer su nepravedno ubijali proroke, jer su bili nepokorni i prijestupnici. 62 Oni koji vjeruju, oni koji primijenjuju Judaizam, oni koji su Kršćani ili Sabejci, oni koji vjeruju u Allaha i posljednji Dan, oni koji čine dobro: evo onih koji će naći svoju nagradu kod svog Gospodara. Oni tada više neće iskusiti nikakav strah, oni neće biti ožalošćeni. 63 Mi smo ugovorili jedan savez s vama; podigli smo Brdo iznad vas: « Odlučno uzmite zakon koji smo vam dali: podsjetite se njegovog sadržaja. – Možda ćete se bojati Allaha » – 64 Potom ste bili odvaraćeni… Bez milosti i milosrđa Allahovog, vi biste bili u broju gubitnika. 65 Vi poznajete one od vaših koji su prekršili Šabat? Mi smo njima rekli: « Budite gnusni majmuni. » 66 Mi smo od njih načinili jedan primjer za njihove suvremenike i za njihove potomke; i jedno upozorenje za one koji se boje Allaha. 67 Musa je rekao svom narodu : « Uistinu, Allah vam zapovijeda zaklati jednu kravu. » Oni rekoše: « Ti se sprdaš s nama? » On reče: « Nek me Allah sačuva da ne budem u broju neznalica! » 68 Oni rekoše: « Moli za nas svog Gospodara da nam jasno pokaže kakva ona treba biti. » On reče: « Allah Kaže: Da… Biće to jedna krava, ni stara, ni mlada, već srednje dobi, učinite kao što vam je zapovijeđeno. » 69 Oni rekoše: « Pitaj svog Gospodara, za nas, da nam jasno naznači koje boje ona treba biti. » On reče: Da…To će biti jedna riđa krava, jedne čiste boje i ugodna za vidjeti. » 70 Oni rekoše: « Pitaj za nas svog Gospodara da nam jasno naznači kakva ona treba biti; sve su krave slične u našim očima, ali, ako Allah hoće, mi ćemo biti dobro usmjereni. » 71 On reče: « Allah kaže: «Da… To će biti jedna krava koja nije izgubila vrijednost oranjem zemlje, ili navodnjavanjem polja: jedna krava bez oznake i mane. » Oni rekoše: « Ti si nam sad donio Istinu; » i oni zaklaše kravu. – Zamalo su propustili to učiniti – 72 Podsjetite se da ste nakon ubojstva jednog čovjeka vi pripisivali taj zločin jedni drugima; ali Allah je obznanio ono što ste vi skrivali. » 73 Mi smo rekli: « Udarite lješinu jednim udom kravljim. » Evo kako Allah vraća život mrtvima; on vam pokazuje svoje Znakove: – Možda ćete vi rasumjeti! » – 74 Vaša srca, po tome, su otvrdnula. Ona su slična stijeni, ili još i tvrđa. Ima, među stijenama, onih otkud izviru potoci; ima ih koje se rascijepe, i voda otud izlazi; ima ih koje se sruše od straha od Allaha. – Allah nije nepažljiv na ono što vi činite – 75 Kako vi možete željeti da oni vjeruju s vama, kad izvjesni među njima su namjerno iskrivili Riječ Allahovu, nakon što su ju čuli? 76 Svaki put kad oni susretnu vjerujuće, oni kažu: « Mi vjerujemo! » Ali kad se nađu zajedno, oni kažu: « Hoćete li vi njima govoriti o onome što vam je Allah dodijelio, da bi oni iznijeli dokaz protiv vas kod vašeg Gospodara? Ne razumijete li vi to? » 77 Ne znaju li oni da Allah poznaje ono što oni kriju i ono što obznanjuju? 78 Stanoviti među njima su nevjerni. Oni ne poznaju Knjigu, već samo izmišljene priče. Oni uobličavaju samo pretpostavke. 79 Nesretni oni koji pišu Knjigu vlastitim rukama, i koji kažu, zatim, da bi otud izvukli ništavnu korist: « Ovo dolazi od Allaha! » Nesretni oni! zbog onoga što su njihove ruke napisale. Nesretni oni! zbog onoga što su učinili. 80 Oni kažu: « Vatra će nas dotaći samo za jedno ograničeno vrijeme. » Reci: « Niste li vi sklopili jedan savez s Allahom ; ili pak, govorite protiv Allaha ono što ne znate? » 81 Ne!… Oni koji su počinili jedan grijeh i koje je njihova grješka obavila: evo onih koji će biti gosti Vatre; oni će u njoj boraviti kao besmrtnici. 82 Oni koji vjeruju i koji čine dobro biće gosti Raja; oni će u njemu boraviti kao besmrtnici. 83 Mi smo sklopili savez sa sinovima Izrailovim: « Vi ćete obožavati samo Allaha; budite dobri glede svojih roditelja, i vaših bližnjih, siročadi i siromašnih. Koristite prema ljudima riječi dobrote; obavljajte molitvu; dijelite milostinju. » Vi ste se po tome okrenuli, – s izuzetkom malobrojnih među vama – vi ste se odstranili… 84 Mi smo sklopili jedan savez s vama: « Ne prolijevajte svoje krvi; ne istjerujte jedni druge iz vaših kuća. » Vi ste prihvatili, to vi svjedočite; 85 ali evo kako se vi potom ponašate: vi se međusobno ubijate; vi istjerujete izvjesne među vama iz njihovih kuća; vi se udružujete protiv njih da biste im učinili nažao i počinili zločine. Ako li dopadnu ropstva, vi im udarate otkupninu, dok vam je zabranjeno proganjati ih. Vjerujete li vi dakle u jedan stanoviti dio Knjige a ostajete nevjerni glede drugog? Koja će biti naknada onome među vama koji postupa tako, osim da bude ponižen tokom života u ovom svijetu i da bude potisnut prema najžešćoj kazni, na Dan Oživljavanja? – Allah nije nepažljiv spram onoga što vi činite – 86 Evo onih koji su trampili budući život za život u ovom svijetu. Kazna protiv njih ne će biti olakšana; njima nema pomoći. 87 Mi smo, uistinu, dali Knjigu Musi , i poslije Njega smo slali proroke. Mi smo dodijelili neosporive dokaze Isa a.s.-u , sinu Maryamin om i mi smo ga ojačali Duhom svetosti. Svaki put kad je jedan Poslanik stigao k vama, donoseći ono što vi niste htjeli, vi ste se uzoholili; vi ste više njih proglašavali za lažce a nekoliko drugih ste ubili. 88 Oni su rekli: « Naša su srca neobrezana! » Ne!… Nek ih Allah prokune, zbog njihove nevjernosti. Malen je broj Vjerujućih. 89 Kad jedna Knjiga dolazeći od Allaha i potvrđujući ono što su oni primili je njima došla, – oni su predhodno iskali pobjedu nad nevjernicima – kad im je ono što su već poznavali stiglo, oni u nju ne povjerovaše. – Nek prokletstvo Allahovo padne na nevjerne! – 90 Koliko je ogavno ono za što su oni trampili svoje duše ne vjerujući onome što je Allah otkrio; buneći se protiv ideje da je Allah obdario Otkrovenjem one od svojih slugu koje je izabrao. Oni su se sa srdžbe na sržbu izložili. Jedna gnusna kazna čuva se za nevjernike. 91 Kad se njima reklo: « Vjerujte onome što je Allah otkrio, » oni su odgovorili: « Mi vjerujemo onome što nam je bilo otkriveno; » ali oni su nevjerni Što se tiče onoga što im dođe potom i koje je Istina koja potvrđuje ono što su već primili. Reci: « Zašto dakle, ako ste vi vjerujući, vi ste, prije, ubili proroke Božje? 92 Musa je došao k vama s neodbacivim dokazima, zatim, u njegovom odsustvu, vi ste više voljeli tele. Vi ste bili nepravedni. » 93 Mi smo prihvatili vaš savez; mi smo izdigli Brdo iznad vas: « Uzmite s odlučnošću ono što smo mi vama dali i slušajte! » Oni odgovoriše: « Mi smo čuli, i odbijamo poslušati. » Oni biše opijeni teletom, u svom srcu, zbog svoje nevjernosti. Reci: « Ako ste vi vjerujući, ono što vam zapovijeda vaša vjera vrlo je loše. » 94 Reci: « Ako je posljednje boravište uz Allaha vama pridržano, nasuprot svim ljudima, poželite dakle smrt, ako ste iskreni. » 95 Ali oni ju nikad ne požele, zbog djela koja su njihove ruke izvršile. – Allah poznaje nepravedne – 96 Ti ćeš njih naći najpohlepnije za živjeti od ljudi. Toliki, među mnogobožcima, željeli bi trajati hiljadu godina; to ih ne bi izmaklo kazni. – Allah savršeno vidi ono što oni čine – 97 Reci: « Ko je Džibrielov neprijatelj?…» – On je taj koji je spustio na tvoje srce s Allahovi m dopuštenjem Knjigu koja potvrđuje ono što je bilo prije njega: Uputstvo u dobra vijest za vjernike – 98 « Onaj koji je neprijatelj Allahu, njegovim melecima, njegovim prorocima, Gabrielu i Mihaelu. » – Allah je neprijatelj nevjernicima – 99 Mi smo ti otkrili redke savršeno jasne. Samo izopačeni ne vjeruju njima. 100 Svaki put kad oni zaključe jednu pogodbu, više njih odbacuju nju: najveći broj među njima ne vjeruje. 101 Kad je jedan Poslanik poslan od Allaha stigao k njima, potvrđujući ono što su već primili, više njih kojima je Knjiga bila dana odbaciše iza svojih leđa Knjigu Allahovu; kao da ništa nisu znali. 102 Oni su odobravali ono što su zlodusi njima pričali o vladavini Sulejmanovoj. Sulejman nije bio nevjernik, već su zlodusi nevjernici. Oni ljude poučavaju čaranju, i ono što, u Babiloniji, bijaše otkriveno dvojici anđela Harutu i Marutu. Ta dvojica nisu nikoga poučavala a da nisu rekla: « Mi smo samo jedno iskušenje, ne budi nevjeran. » Zlodusi naučavahu kod sebe sredstva rasdvajanja muža i žene njegove; ali oni ne mogu škoditi nikome, bez dopuštenja Božjeg. Zlodusi poučavaju ono što ne može škoditi ljudima, niti im biti od bilo kakve koristi. Ljudi znaju da onaj koji stječe te isprasnosti ne će imati nikakva udjela u budućem životu. trampa koju su oni prihvatili zaista je gnusna. – Da su samo znali! – 103 Da su oni vjerovali, da su se bojali Allaha, jedna nagrada od Allaha bila bi bolja za njih. – Da su znali ! – 104 O vi koji vjerujete! Ne recite: « Podupri nas! » već recite: « Pogledaj nas! » Slušajte! Jedna bolna kazna očekuje nevjerne. 105 Oni među ljudima Knjige koji su nevjerni i mnogobožci ne žele da milost vašeg Gospodara siđe na vas. Allah dodjeljuje, posebice, svoje milosrđe kome on hoće. Allah je Gospodarar neizmjerne milosti. 106 Čim mi opozovemo jedan redak ili čim ga predamo zaboravu, mi ga nadoknađujemo jednim drugim, boljim ili sličnim. – Ne znaš li ti da je Allah nadmoćan nad svakom stvari? – 107 Ne znaš li ti da Kraljevstvo nebesa i zemlje pripada Allahu i da osim Allaha nema, za vas, ni Gospodara, ni branitelja? 108 Hoćete li vi ispitivati svog Poslanika, kao prije, što su ispitivali Musu? Onaj koji zamijeni vjeru za nevjerovanje udaljuje se od pravog puta. 109 Ponukani ljubomorom veliki broj ljudi Knjige bi želio; – iako je Istina njima bila pokazana – vas vratiti nevjerništvu nakon što ste vi imali vjeru. Oprostite i zaboravite sve dok Allah ne dođe sa svojim Suđenjem. – Allah je nadmoćan nad svakom stvari – 110 Budite uredni u molitvi; dajite milostinju; naći ćete kod Allaha dobro koje ćete steći unaprijed, za sebe same. – Allah savršeno vidi ono što činite – 111 Oni su rekli: « Niko ne će ući u Raj, ako nije židov ili kršćanin. » – To je njihova varava želja – Reci: « Donesite svoj odlučni dokaz, ako ste vjerodostojni. » 112 Ne!… Onaj koji je podvrgnut Allahu i koji čini dobro biće nagrađen kod svog Gospodara… Oni ne će iskusiti više nikakvog straha, oni ne će biti rastuženi. Židovi su rekli: « Kršćani nisu pravi! » Kršćani su rekli: « Židovi nisu pravi! » a ipak, oni čitaju Knjigu. Oni koji ne znaju ništa izgovaraju iste riječi; Allah će suditi među njima na Dan Oživljavanja, i on će odlučiti o njihovim razlikama. 114 Ko je dakle nepravedniji od onoga Ko se odupre zazivanju u ime Božje u mošejama Allahovi m, i od onih koji se ražeste da ih unište, dok ne bi trebali u njih ulaziti drukčije no drhteći? Ljaga ih čeka u ovom svijetu, i, u budućem životu, jedna ih strašna kazna očekuje. 115 Istok i Zapad pripadaju Allahu . Koja god da bude strana prema kojoj se okrećete, Lice Allahovo je ondje. – Allah je nazočan posvuda i on zna! – 116 Oni su rekli: « Allah je sebi dao sina! » Ali slava njemu! Ono što se nalazi u nebesima i na zemlji njemu u cijelosti pripada: svi njemu upućuju svoje molitve. 117 Stvoritelj nebesa i zemlje, kad je on propisao jednu stvar, on njoj samo kaže: « Budi! » i ona jest. 118 Oni koji ne znaju ništa kažu: « Da tome nije tako, Allah bi nam to rekao, ili pak, tada, jedan bi nam Znak stigao. » Oni koji živješe prije njih izgovorili su iste riječi, njihova srca su slična. Mi smo međutim pokazali Znakove jednom narodu koji čvrsto vjeruje. 119 Mi smo te poslali s Istinom za najaviti dobru vijest i za upozoriti. Ti ne ćeš biti ispitivan Što se tiče gostiju Pećnice. 120 Židovi i Kršćani ne će biti zadovoljni tobom dok ti ne budeš slijedio njihovu vjeroispovijest. Reci: « Usmjerenje Allahovo je uistinu Usmjerenje. » Ako se ti primjeriš njihovim željama nakon što ti je došlo kao Znanost, ti ne ćeš naći ni Gospodara ni branitelja sposobnog da se suprotstavi Allahu . 121 Oni kojima smo mi dali Knjigu nju izgovaraju kao što to treba. Evo onih koji vjeruju u nju. Oni koji u nju ne vjeruju gubitnici su. 122 « O sinovi Izrailovi! Sjetite se dobročinstava kojima sam vas ja obasuo, ja sam vas pretpostavio cijelom svijetu. 123 Bojte se Dana kad Niko ne će biti nagrađen za drugog, kad nikakva naknada ne će biti prihvaćena, kad nikakvo posredovanje ne će koristiti. – Nitko, dakle, ne će biti pomognut » – 124 Kad njegov Gospodar izkuša Ibrahim a stanovitim zapovijedima i koje ovaj bi izvršio, Allah reče: « Ja ću od tebe načiniti vodiča za ljude, » Ibrahim reče: « I za moje potomstvo također? » Gospodar reče: « Moj savez ne obuhvaća nepravedne. » 125 Mi smo od Kuće načinili mjesto kamo se često dolazi i jedno utočište za ljude. Uzmite dakle stajalište Ibrahimovo kao mjesto molitve. Mi smo povjerili Ibrahimu i Ismaelu jednu misiju: « Očistite moju Kuću za one koji izvršavaju obilazke; za one koji se tu povlače pobožno, za one koji se klanjaju i prostiru. » 126 Ibrahim reče: « Gospodare moj! Načini od ovog mjesta sigurno utočište; dodijeli njegovim stanovnicima plodove kao hranu, onima među njima koji budu vjerovali u Allaha i u posljednji Dan. » Gospodar reče: « Ja dodjeljujem nevjerniku jedno kratkotrajno uživanje; potom ja ću ga strmoglaviti u kaznu Vatre. » – Kojeg li gnusnog svršetka! – 127 Ibrahim i Ismael podigoše sjedište Kuće: « Gospodaru naš! prihvati ovo s naše strane: ti si onaj koji čuje i koji zna sve. 128 Gospodare naš! Načini od nas dvojice vjernike koji će ti biti podvrgnuti; učini od našeg potomstva jednu zajednicu koja će tebi biti podvrgnuta; naznači nam obrede kojih se mi trebamo pridržavati; oprosti nama! Ti si onaj koji se neprestano vraća prema vjernicima pokajnicima; ti si Milosrdni. 129 Gospodaru naš! Pošalji im jednog Poslanika uzetog između njih: on će njima govoriti tvoje Ajete; on će njih poučavati Knjigu mudrosti; on će njih očistiti. Ti si Svemogući, Mudri! » 130 Ko dakle izkušava odvratnost za Vjeru Ibrahimovu, ako ne onaj koji je bezuman? Mi smo, uistinu, izabrali Ibrahim a u ovom svijetu i, u drugom, on će biti u broju pravednika. 131 Njegov mu Gospodar reče: « Podvrgni se! » On odgovori: « Ja se podvrgavam Gospodararui svjetova! » 132 Ibrahim zapovjedi svojoj djeci: – i Jakob učini isto – « O moja djeco! Allah je za vas izabrao Vjeroispovijest; ne umrite drukčije no njem,u podvrgnuti. » 133 Jeste li vi nazočili, kad se smrt predstavi Jakubu , i kad on reče svojoj djeci: « Što ćete vi obožavati poslije mene? » Oni rekoše: « Mi ćemo obožavati tvog Allaha, Allaha tvojih otaca, Ibrahima, Ismaela i Izaka, – Allaha jedinoga! – i mi se podvrgavamo njemu. » 134 Ova je zajednica prošla. Ono što je ona stekla svojim djelima njoj pripada, a ono što ste vi stekli vaš je prihod; vi ne ćete biti ispitivani za njihova djela. 135 Oni su rekli: « Budite židovi, ili budite kršćani, vi ćete biti dobro usmjereni.» Reci: « Ali ne! … Slijedite vjeru Ibrahimovu, jednog pravog vjernika koji nije bio u broju mnogobožaca. » 136 Recite:; « Mi vjerujemo u Allaha, u ono što nam je on otkrio, u ono što je bilo otkriven o Ibrahimu , Ismaelu, Izaku, Jakubu , i plemenima; u ono što je bilo dano Musi i Isa a.s.-u ; u ono što je bilo dano prorocima, sa strane njihovog Gospodara. Mi nikog od njih ne pretpostavljamo drugom; mi smo podvrgnuti Allahu . » 137 Ako oni vjeruju u ono u što vi vjerujete, oni su dobro usmjereni; ali ako se oni okrenu; tada se oni nalaze u jednom raskolu. – Tebi Allah dostaje nasuprot njima, on je onaj koji čuje i koji zna – 138 Pomazanje Božje! Ko može, bolje od Allaha, dati to, pomazanje? Mi smo njegove sluge! 139 Reci: « Hoćete li vi raspravljati s nama glede Allaha? On je naš Gospodar i vaš Gospodar. Nama naša djela pripadaju a vaša djela vama pripadaju. Mi njemu predajemo jedan čisti obred. » 140 Hoće li oni reći: « Ibrahim, Ismael, Izak, Jakub i plemena, jesu li stvarno bili židovi ili krščani? » Reci: « Jeste li vi, ili pak Allah , koji zna najviše? » Ko je dakle nepravedniji od onoga koji krije svjedočenje koje je primio od Allaha? - Allah nije nepažljiv spram onoga što vi činite – 141 Ta je zajednica prošla; ono što je ona stekla svojim djelima njoj pripada, a ono što ste vi stekli vaš je prihod. Vi niste odgovorni za ono što su oni učinili. 142 Bezumni među ljudima kažu: « Ko je dakle njih okrenuo od Kible prema kojoj su bili usmjereni? » Reci: « Istok i zapad pripadaju Allahu ; on izvodi koga on hoće na pravi put. » 143 Mi smo načinili od vas jednu Zajednicu udaljenu od skrajnosti da biste vi bili svjedoci o ljudima, i da Poslanik bude svjedok o vama. Mi smo ustanovili Kiblu prema kojoj se vi okrećete samo da bi se raslikovali oni koji slijede Poslanika od onih koji se okreću od njegovih koraka. To je, uistinum jedan veliki grijeh, osim za one koje Allah usmjerava. Nije Allah taj koji će učiniti vašu vjeru izprasnom. – Allah je, uistinu, dobar i milosrdan – 144 Mi tebe često vidimo lica okrenutog k nebu; mi ćemo tebe usmjeriti prema Kibli koja će ti goditi. Okreni dakle svoje lice u smjeru svete Mošeje. Gdje god da budete, okrenite svoje lice u njenom smjeru. Oni koji su primili Kur’an znaju da je on Istina došla od njihovog Gospodara. – Allah nije nepažljiv spram onoga što oni čine – 145 Kad bi ti donio nekoliko Znakova onima koji su primili Knjigu, oni ne bi usvojili tvoju Kiblu a ti ne bi usvojio njihovu Kiblu. Više njih ne usvaja Kiblu od drugih. Ako bi se ti priklonio njihovim željama, nakon onog što ti je došlo kao Znanost, ti bi bio sigurno u broju nepravednih. 146 Oni kojima smo mi dali Knjigu nju poznaju, kao što poznaju svoju vlastitu djecu. Više njih, međutim, skriva istinu, iako ju poznaju. 147 Istina dolazi od tvog Gospodara. Ne budi u broju onih koji sumnjaju. 148 Ima za svakoga, jedno Usmjerenje prema kojem se on okreće. Nastojte nadmašiti jedni druge u dobrim djelima. Allah ide s vama svima, gdje god da budete. Allah je nadmoćan nad svakom stvari. 149 Koje god da je mjesto otkud ti dolaziš okreni svoje lice u smjeru svete Mošeje: ondje je Istina koja je došla od tvog Gospodara. – Allah nije nepažljiv spram onoga što vi činite – 150 Koje god da je mjesto otkud ti dolaziš okreni svoje lice u smjeru svete Mošeje: Gdje god da vi budete; okrenite svoja lica u njenom smjeru, da ljudi ne bi imali dokaza za vama suprotstaviti – izuzev onih među vama koji su u grješci – Ne bojte se njih, bojte se mene da bih ja ispunio svoju milost u vašu korist. - Možda ćete vi biti dobro usmjereni! – 151 Mi smo vama poslali jednog Poslanika uzetog između vas: On vam priopćava naše Znakove; on vas čisti; on vas poučava Knjizi i Mudrosti; on vas poučava onome što niste znali. 152 Sjetite se mene, ja ću se sjetiti vas. Budite zahvalni prema meni, ne budite nezahvalni spram mene. 153 O vi koji vjerujete! Tražite pomoć u strpljenju i molitvi. Allah je s onima koji su strpljivi. 154 Ne recite o onima koji su poginuli na Allahovom Putu: « Oni su mrtvi! » Ne!... Oni su živi; ali vi toga niste svjesni. 155 Mi vas izkušavamo s malo straha, gladi; laganim gubitcima dobara, počasti ili žetve. Navijesti dobru vijest onima koji su strpljivi, 156 onima koji kažu, kad ih nesreća dostigne: « Mi smo Allahovi i vraćamo se k njemu. » 157 Evo onih na koje silaze blagoslovi i milosrđe njihovog Gospodara. Oni su dobro usmjereni. 158 Safa i Marva su uistinu među svetim Allahovim stvarima. Onaj koji čini veliki Hadž u Kuću ili pak malo hodočašće ne počinjava grijeha ako ispuni obredno obilaženje tu i ondje. Onaj koji to ispuni od svoje dobre volje čini dobro. – Allah je zahvalan i on zna – 159 Oni koji skrivaju pokazane Znakove i smjer koji smo mi otkrili kad smo ih obznanili ljudima pomoću Knjige: evo onih koje Allah proklinje, i oni koji proklinju, njih proklinju, 160 s izuzetkom onih koji su se vratli u pokajanju i onih koji su očigledno popravili: evo onih prema kojima ću se ja vratiti. Ja sam onaj koji bez prestanka vraća se prema grješnicima pokajnicima, ja sam Milosrdni. 161 Što se tiče nevjernika koji umru u nevjernost svojoj: evo onih na koje pada prokletstvo Allahove, anđeosko i svih ljudi: 162 oni će u njemu boraviti kao besmrtnici; njihova kazna neće biti olakšana, Niko njih ne će pogledati. 163 Vaš je Allah jedini! Nema Allaha osim njega: onog koji čini milosrđe. Milosrdnog. 164 U stvaranju nebesa i zemlje, u smjenjivanju noći i dana, u lađi koja plovi morem noseći ono što je korisno ljudima, u vodi koju Allah spušta s neba a koja vraća život zemlji nakon njene smrti, – toj zemlji gdje je on rasijao sve vrste životinja – u vrstama vjetrova, u oblacima podvrgnutim jednoj zadaći između neba i zemlje, ima uistinu Znakova za narod koji rasumije! 165 Neki ljudi uzimaju pridruženike pokraj Allaha; oni njih vole kao što se voli Allah ; ali vjerujući su žešći u ljubavi prema Allahu . Kad nepravedni budu vidjeli kaznu, oni će vidjeti da cjelokupna moć pripada Allahu , i da je Allah strašan u svojem kažnjavanju. 166 Kad oni koji budu slijeđeni budu se odricali onih koji su ih slijedili, kad budu vidjeli kaznu, kad sve sveze budu presječene, 167 kad oni koji budu slijedili kažu: « Ah! da nam je bilo moguće vratiti se, mi bismo njih porekli kao što su oni nas porekli . Ovako Allah njima pokazuje njihova djela: Nesretni oni! Oni ne će moći izići iz vatre. 168 O vi, ljudi! Jedite ono što je dopušteno i dobro na zemlji; ne slijedite tragove Sotonine; on je za vas otvoreni neprijatelj; 169 on vam zapovijeda zlo i sramote, on vam zapovijeda govoriti o Allahu ono što vi ne znate. 170 Kad se njima kaže: « primjerite se onome što je Allah otkrio, » oni odgovore: « Ne!... Mi slijedimo običaje naših otaca. » A ako njihovi očevi nisu ništa rasumijevali? I ako se nisu nalazili na pravom putu? 171 Nevjernici su slični stoki na koju se izdire i koja ne čuje ništa osim krika ili poziva; gluha, nijema, slijepa; oni ne rasumiju ništa. 172 O vi koji vjerujete! Jedite ove dobre stvari koje smo mi vama dodijelili; zahvaljujte Allahu , ako je on taj koga vi obožavate. 173 Allah vam je samo zabranio mrtve životinje, krv, svinjsko meso i svaku životinju nad kojom je bilo zazvano drugo ime osim Božjeg. Ni jedan grijeh ne će biti pripisan onome koji bude prisiljen jesti to ako nije iz pobune ili prijestupa. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 174 Oni koji skrivaju ono što je Allah otkrio u Knjizi i koji to trampe za nisku cijenu: evo onih koji ne će progutati, u svojoj utrobi, drugo do li vatru. Allah njima ne će govoriti, na Dan Suđenja, on njih ne će očistiti. Jedna je bolna kazna njima pridržana. 175 Evo onih koji su trampili pravi put za grješku; oprost za kaznu. Ko će im dati da podnesu Vatru? 176 To je ovako jer Allah je otkrio Knjigu s Istinom. Oni koji su u nesuglasju s predmetom Knjige nalaze se u raskolu koji ih udaljuje od vjere. 177 Pobožnost se ne sastoji u tome da okrenete svoje lice prema Istoku ili prema Zapadu. Dobar čovjek je onaj koji vjeruje u Allaha, u posljednji Dan, u anđele, u Knjigu i u Proroke. Onaj koji, za ljubav Allahovu, daje svoje dobro svojim bližnjim, siročadima, sirotinji, putnicima, prosjacima i za otkup zarobljenika. Onaj koji obavlja molitvu; onaj koji dijeli milostinju. Oni koji ispunjavaju svoje obveze; oni koji su strpljivi u nevolji, nesreći i u trenutku opasnosti: evo onih koji su pravedni! Evo onih koji se boje Allaha! 178 O vi koji vjerujete! Zakon odmazde propisan vam je u slučaju ubojstva: slobodan čovjek za slobodnog čovjeka; rob za roba; žena za ženu. Treba koristiti pristojne postupke prema onome kojem su braća vratila jedan dio duga, a on sam odštetiće njega na najbolji način to predstavlja olakšicu i milosrđe dodijeljeno od vašeg Gospodara. Jedna bolna kazna je pridržana onome koji, nakon toga, bude prekršio zakon. 179 Ima za vas, jedan život, u odmazdi. O vi, ljudi nadareni rasumom.! Možda ćete se vi bojati Allaha! 180 Evo što vam je propisano: Kad se smrt prikaže nekom od vas, ako taj ostavlja dobra, on treba načiniti oporuku u korist svog oca i majke, svojih najbližih rođaka, sukladno običaju. To je jedna obaveza za one koji se boje Allaha. 181 Grijeh onoga koji promijeni tu oporuku nakon što ju je saslušao ne će biti pripisan osim onima koji su ju izmijenili. – Allah čuje i zna sve – 182 Onaj koji uspostavi slogu među naslijednicima, iz straha od nepravde i grijeha spram oporučitelja, ne čini grijeha. –Bog je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 183 O vi koji vjerujete! Post vam je propisan kao što to bijaše propisano naraštajima koji su vam predhodili. – Možda ćete se vi bojati Allaha – 184 Postite tokom izbrojanih dana. Onaj koji je između vas bolestan ili koji putuje postiće potom jednak broj dana. Oni koji bi mogli postiti a koji se od tog izuzmu, moraće, u zamjenu, hraniti jednog siromaha. onaj koji, dobrovoljno, učini više naći će tu svoje dobro. Postiti je za vas jedno dobro. Možda ćete vi rasumjeti. 185 Kur’an je bio otkrivan tokom mjeseca Ramazana. To je jedno usmjerenje za ljude; jedno jasno očitovanje Usmjerenja i Zakona. Ako netko od vas, bude vidio mladi mjesec postiće cijeli mjesec. Onaj koji je bolestan ili koji putuje postiće poslije jednak broj dana. Allah hoće olakšicu za vas, on neće, za vas, prinudu. Izvršite to razdoblje posta; uzvišavajte veličinu Allaha koji vas usmjerava. – Možda ćete biti zahvalni – 186 Kad moje sluge ispituju o meni, ja sam blizu, uistinu; ja odgovaram na poziv onome ko me zaziva, kad me zaziva. Nek dakle odgovaraju mojem pozivu; nek vjeruju u mene. – Možda će oni biti dobro usmjereni – 187 Dopušteno vam je za vrijeme noći koja prati post suložništvo s vašim ženama. One su za vas odjeća, vi ste, za njih, odjeća. Allah je znao da vi ranjavate sami sebe; on se vratio k vama; on vam je oprostio. Živite zajedno s vašim ženama. Tragajte za onim što vam je Allah propisao. Jedite i pijte sve dok se ne mogne raslikovati u zoru bijeli konac od crnog konca. Postite, zatim, sve do noći. Nemajte nikakvog odnosa sa svojim ženama kad ste se povukli u mošeju. Takvi su Zakoni Allahovi ; ne kršite ih. Evo kako Allah ljudima objašnjava Znakove. Možda će se oni bojati! 188 Ne proždirite međusobno po krivdi vaša dobra; ne dajite ih kao dar sudcima s ciljem da nepravedno jedete jedan dio tuđih dobara. Vi to znate savršeno. 189 Oni ćete ispitivati o mladim mjesecima. Reci: « To su, za ljude, oznake koje im dopuštaju utvrditi rasdoblja Hodočašća. » Pobožnost se ne sastoji u ulaženju u vaše kuće odpozada. Pobožnost se sastoji u strahu od Allaha. Ulazite u svoje kuće kroz uobičajena vrata. Bojte se Allaha; možda, tada, vi ćete biti sretni. 190 Borite se na Allahovom putu s onima koji se bore protiv vas. – Ne budite prijestupnici; Allah ne voli prijestupnike – 191 Ubijajte ih posvuda gdje ih susretnete; istjerajte ih iz mjesta otkud su oni vas istjerali. – Pobuna je gora od ubojstva – Ne borite se s njima kod svete Mošeje, osim ako se oni ne bore s vama na tom istom mjestu. Ako li vas napadnu, ubijajte ih: takva je naknada nevjernicima. 192 Ako se zaustave, znajte tada da je Allah onaj koji oprašta, on milosrdan. 193 Borite se s njima sve dok ne nestane pobune i dok se obred Allahovi ne uspostavi. Ako se zaustave, prekinite bitku, osim protiv onih koji su nepravedni. 194 Sveti mjesec, za sveti mjesec. Svako svetogrđe pada pod zakon odmazde. Mrzite onog koji vas mrzi, u mjeri u kojoj vas on mrzi. Bojte se Allaha! Znajte da je Allah s onima koji ga se boje. 195 Trošite svoja dobra na Allahovom putu; Ne izlažite sami sebe gubitku. Činite dobra djela; Allah voli one koji čine dobro. 196 Izvršite, za Allaha, veliko i malo hodočašće. Ako ste tome spriječeni, pošaljite u zamjenu ponudu koja vam je lagana. Ne brijte glave, prije nego li ponuda stigne na svoje odredište. Ako je jedan od vas bolestan; ako pati od bolesti glave, taj se mora iskupiti postovima, milostinjom, ili žrtvovanjima. Kad se sigurnost bude uspostavila, onaj koji bude uživao u normalnom životu između velikog i malog hodočašća, poslaće ponudu koja njemu bude lagana. Onaj koji ne bude našao srdstava nadoknadiće ju jednim postom od tri dana, tokom hodočašća i sedam dana kad se budete vratili, to jest, ukupno deset dana. Evo za onoga koji nema obitelji kod svete Mošeje. Bojte se Allaha! Znajte da je Allah strašan u svojem kažnjavanju. 197 Hodočašće se obavlja u određenim mjesecima. Hodočasnik se mora uzdržati svakog odnosa sa ženom, od rasvrata i od svađa, tokom hodočašća. – Allah zna dobro ono što vi činite – Ponesite obskrbu za putovanje; ali, uistinu, najbolja obskrba za putovanje je pobožni strah strah od Allaha. O vi, ljudi nadareni rasumom! Bojte se mene! 198 Ne činite nikakva zla ako tražite naklonost u vašeg Gospodara. Kad se raštrkate s Arafata, zazovite Allaha kod svetog spomenika; zazovite ga, jer vas je on usmjerio, onda kad bijaste, prije, u broju zabludjelih. 199 Rasštrkajte se potom onuda kuda se ljudi rasštrkuju. Tražite oprost u Allaha. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 200 Sjećajte se Allaha obavljajući svoje obrede kao što se sjećate svojih predaka ili jedne uspomene još posve žive. Stanoviti ljudi kažu: « Gospodare naš! Dodijeli nam dobra ovog svijeta; » ali oni ne će imati nikakva udjela u budućem životu. 201 Stanoviti ljudi kažu: « Gospodare naš! Dodijeli nam dobra ovog svijeta i dobra budućeg života. Sačuvaj nas od kazne Vatre. » 202 Evo onih koji će posjedovati jedan dio onoga što su stekli. – Allah je hitar u svojim računima – 203 Zazivajte Allaha u naznačene dane. Onaj koji se požuri za dva dana ne čini grijeha i onaj koji zakasni ne čini grijeha. – Evo za onog koji se boji Allaha – Bojte se Allaha! Znajte da ćete biti sakupljeni u njegovoj nazočnosti. 204 Ima među ljudima onih čija riječ o ovom svijetu tebi godi. On uzima Allaha za svjedoka o sadržini svog srca; ali to je jedna strastvena svađalica. 205 Čim ti on okrene leđa, on se potrudi pokvariti ono što je na zemlji; on uništava žetve i stoku. - Allah ne voli iskvarenost – 206 Čim mu se kaže: « Boj se Allaha, » snaga grijeha ga zgrabi: njegov će dio biti Pakao: kojeg li ogavnog ležaja za odmor! 207 Ima jedan, među ljudima, koji se sam prodao da bi ugodio Allahu . – Allah je dobar prema svojim slugama – 208 O vi koji vjerujete! Uđite svi u mir; ne slijedite tragove Ifritove: on je vaš otvoreni neprijatelj. 209 Ako ste posrnuli nakon što su očigledni dokazi vama stigli, znajte da je Allah moćan i pravedan. 210 Što oni čekaju, ako ne da im Allah dođe s melecima, u sjeni oblaka? Udes je određen: svaka se stvar vraća k Allahu . 211 Ispitaj sinove Izrailove: Koliko smo im dali neoborivih dokaza! Ali Allah je strašan u svojoj kazni, za onoga koji zamjenjuje dobročinstvo Božje, nakon što ga je primio. 212 Život ovog svijeta pokazao se kao lijep nevjernicima. Oni su se sprdali vjerujućima. Oni koji se boje Allaha biće iznad njih na Dan Oživljavanja. – Allah dodjeljuje svoja dobročinstva kome on hoće, ne vodeći računa– 213 Ljudi čine jednu jedinstvenu zajednicu. Allah je poslao proroke da bi njima donijeli dobru vijest i da bi ih upozorili. Tako on spusti Knjigu s Istinom za suditi među ljudima i odlučiti o njihovim raslikama ali samo oni, i zbog ljubomore među njima, oni koji bijahu primili Knjigu biše u nesuglasju o njenom predmetu dok neoborivi dokazi njima bijahu došli. Allah je usmjerio one koji su vjerovali ovom dijelu Istine Što se tiče kojeg su se drugi prepirali, s dopuštenjem. Allah usmjerava koga on hoće, na pravi put. 214 Mislite li vi ući u Raj, a da još niste bili iskušani kao što to bijahu oni koji su živjeli prije vas, kroz nesreće, nevolje i potrese zemaljske. Prorok i oni koji vjeruju s njim, tada će reći: « Kad će dakle doći pobjeda Allahova? » Pobjeda Allahova nije li blizu? 215 Oni ćete ispitivati o onome što vi trebate potrošiti: reci: « To što vi potrošite biće za vašeg oca i majku, vaše bližnje, za siročad, sirote i putnike. – Allah zna ono što vi činite od dobra – 216 Boj vam je propisan, a vi ga mrzite. Može biti da mrzite jednu stvari, a ona je dobra za vas. Može biti da vi volite jednu stvar, a ona je zlo po vas. – Allah zna, a vi, vi ne znate – 217 Oni ćete izpitivati o boju tokom svetog mjeseca. Reci: « Voditi boj u tom mjesecu je ozbiljan grijeh; ali, odstraniti ljude s Božjeg puta, biti bezbožan spram njega i svetoj Mošeji, istjerati otud žitelje, sve je to još strašnije pred Allahom . » Progon je strašniji od boja. oni koji vojuju ne će prestati, dok vas ne prinude, – ako to mogu – zanijekati vašoj Vjeri. Oni koji, između vas, odstrane se od svoje vjere i oni koji umru kao nevjernici: evo onih čija djela će biti ništavna u ovom svijetu i u budućem životu; evo onih koji će biti gosti Vatre; oni će u njoj boraviti kao besmrtnici. 218 Uistinu, oni koji su vjerovali, oni koji su izbjeglice, oni koji su vojevali na Allahovom putu: evo onih koji se ufaju milosrđu Božjem. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 219 Oni ćete izpitivati glede vina i igara na sreću; reci: « Oni sačinjavaju oboje, za ljude, jedan veliki grijeh i jednu prednost, ali grijeh koji se tu nalazi veći je no njihova korist. » Oni ćete izpitivati o milostinjama; reci: « Dajite svoj suvišak.» Evo kako vam Allah objašnjava svoje Znakove. Možda ćete vi rasmišljati 220 o ovom donjem svijetu i o budućem životu. Oni ćete izpitivati glede siročadi; reci: «Činiti njima dobro jedno je dobro djelo; oni su vaša braća čim ih prihvatite među sebe. » Allah razlikuje kvaritelja od onoga Ko čini dobro. Da je Allah htio, on bi vas ožalostio. – Allah je moćan i pravedan – 221 Ne ženite žena mnogobožkinja, prije no što one ne počnu vjerovati. Jedna robinja vjernica vrijedi više nego jedna slobodna mnogobožkinja., pa makar vam se i svidjela. Ne udajitesvoje kćeri za mnogobožce, prije no što počnu vjerovati. Jedan rob vjernik vrijedi više nego slobodan čovjek mnogobožac., čak i ako vam je taj ugodan. Evo onih koji vas pozivaju u Vatru; Allah vas poziva, s dopuštenjem, u Raj i u oprost. On objašnjava svoje znakove ljudima; možda će oni rasmišljati! 222 Oni ćete izpitivati Što se tiče mjesečnog pranja u žena; reci: « To je jedno zlo. Držite se po strani od žena tokom jihove mjesečnice; ne prilazite im sve dok ne budu čiste. Kad su one čiste, idite k njima, kako vam je Allah zapovijedio. » – Allah voli one koji se neprekidno vraćaju k njemu; on voli one koji se čiste – 223 Vaše žene su za vas vaše polje za oranje: idite k svom polju, kako vi to želite, ali predhodno učinite dobro djelo u svoju korist. Bojte se Allaha! Znajte da ćete ga susresti; a ti, najavi dobru vijest vjerujućima. 224 Ne činite od Allaha predmet prisega svojih, da bi bili dobri, da bi se bojali Allaha, da bi uspostavili slogu među ljudima. – Allah je onaj koji čuje i koji zna – 225 Allah vas ne će kazniti zbog jedne olako dane prisege; ali on će vas kazniti za ono što su vaša srca učinila. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je pun dobrote – 226 Jedna odgoda od četiri mjeseca propisana je onima koji se obvežu prisegom da će se uzdržavati od svojih žena. Ali ako odustanu od svoje odluke... – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 227 Ako oni odluče otpustiti svoje žene, – Allah je onaj koji čuje, onaj koji zna – 228 Otpuštene žene čekaće tri rasdoblja prije nego se nanovo udaju. Nije im dopušteno sakriti ono što je Allah stvorio u njihovoj utrobi. – Ako one pak vjeruju u Allaha i u posljednji Dan – Ali ako njihovi muževi žele pomirenje, oni imaju pravo preuzeti ih tokom tog vremena. Žene imaju prava jednakovrijedna svojim obavezama, i sukladno običaju. Ljudi međutim imaju prvenstvo u odnosu na njih. – Allah je moćan i pravedan– 229 Odpuštanje može biti proglašeno dva puta. Preuzmite dakle svoju suprugu na jedan pristojan način, ili ju pak otpustite pristojno. Preuzeti nešto od onoga što ste joj dali nije vam dopušteno. – Osim ako se oboje ne bojite da ne ćete ostati u okviru zakona Allahovih – Ako se bojite da se ne ćete pridržavati zakona Allahovih , ni jedna grješka ne će biti pripisana jednom ili drugom, ako supruga ponudi jednu naknadu. Takvi su zakoni Allahovi ; ne kršite ih. Oni koji krše zakoneAllahovo nepravednici su. 230 Ako jedan čovjek otpusti svoju ženu, ona više nije dopuštena za njega, ukoliko se ne bude preudala za drugog muža. Ako ju otpusti, i potom se oni pomire, nikakva im grješka ne će biti pripisana, pod uvjetom da vjeruju da su se tako pridržavali zakona Allahovih. Takvi su zakoni Allahovi ; on njih objašnjava narodu koji rasumije. 231 Kad budete otpustili svoje žene, i one budu dosegle utvrđeni rok, preuzmite ih na pristojan način, ili ih pristojno otpustite. Ne zadržavajte ih prinudno, vi biste prekršili zakone. – Ko bi postupio tako, činio bi nažao samom sebi – Ne rasmatrajte Znakova Allahovih šaleći se. Sjetite se dobročinstava Allahovih u vašu korist i onoga što vam je otkrio u Knjizi i u Mudrosti, putem kojih vas savjetuje. Bojte se Allaha! Znajte da usitinu, Allah zna sve. 232 Kad vi budete otpustili svoje žene a one budu dosegle utvrđeni rok, ne sprječavajte ih da se preudaju za nosve supružnike svoje, ako su se oni složili, sukladno običaju. Evo onoga na što je savjetovan onaj između vas koji vjeruje u Allaha i u posljednji Dan. Evo što je čistije i jasnije za vas. – Allah zna, a vi, vi ne znate – 233 Majke koje hoće dojiti svoju djecu jednim podpunim dojenjem, dojiće ih dvije pune godine. Otac treba osigurati njihovu hranu i odjeću, sukladno običaju. Ali svatko je obavezan toga se pridržavati u skladu sa svojim sredstvima. Majka ne treba trpjeti štete, zbog svog djeteta, niti otac, zbog svog djeteta. – Iste obveze pripadaju naslijedniku – Ako, zajedničkom odlukom, roditelji htjednu odbiti od sise svoje dijete, nikakva im grješka ne će biti pripisana. Ako želite svoje dijete dati dojilji, nikakva vam grješka ne će biti pripisana, pod uvjetom da vi isplatite prikladnu nagradu, sukladno običajima. Bojte se Allaha! Znajte da Allah savršeno vidi ono što vi činite. 234 Neki među vama umru ostavljajući supruge: One moraju paziti na jedan rok od četiri mjeseca i deset dana. Kad taj rok prođe, ne će vam se prigovoriti način na koji će one raspolagati sa sobom, sukladno običaju. –Bog je obaviješten o onome što vi činite – 235 Ne će biti nikakve grješke za vama prigovoriti, ako vi naumite prošnju za vjenčanje, ili ako vi nikome ne govorite o svojoj namjeri; – Allah zna što vi mislite o takvim ženama – međutim, ne obećavajte im ništa u tajnosti; jednostavno im recite prigodne riječi. Ne zaključujte bračnog ugovora prije isteka propisanog roka. Znajte da Allah zna ono što je u vama. Pazite se njega! Znajte da je Allah onaj koji oprašta i koji je pun milosti. 236 Ne će biti nikakve grješke za pripisati vama ako vi otpustite svoje žene koje niste dotakli ili one glede kojih vi nemate obveze. Dajte im ono nužno: Bogat čovjek daće prema svojim sredstvima, a siromašan čovjek prema svojim sredstvima, – sukladno običaju – To je jedna obaveza za one koji čine dobro. 237 Ako vi otpustite svoje žene prije no ste ih dotakli ili one kojima ste već dali ono što im pripada, dajte im polovicu od onoga čime ste se obavezali; osim ako one to odbiju, ili ako onaj koji nadzire bračni ugovor odustane. Odustati je prikladnije pobožnosti. Ne zaboravite biti velikodušni jedni prema drugima. Allah savršeno vidi ono što vi činite. 238 Budite točni u molitvama i u molitvi u sredini dana. Stojte uspravno pri pobožnoj molitvi Allahu . 239 U slučaju opasnosti, molite, bilo na nogama, bilo na konju. Kad se osjetite u sigurnosti, sjetite se Allaha, kako vas je poučio, onda kad ništa niste znali. 240 Oni, koji su pozvani k nama i koji ostave svoje supruge, načiniće, u njihovu korist, jedno zavještanje koje će osigurati njihovo obskrbljivanje tokom godine dana. One ne će biti istjerane iz svojih kuća, ali, ako one otud iziđu, ne će vam se prigovoriti način na koji one budu raspolagale same sa sobom, sukladno običaju. – Allah je moćan i pravedan – 241 Otpuštene žene imaju pravo na jednu pristojnu penziju: nju njima osigurati jedna je obaveza za one koji se boje Allaha 242 Evo kako Allah objašnjava svoje Znakove. Možda ćete vi rasumjeti! 243 Nisi li ti vidio one koji, plašeći se umrijeti, u hiljadama su izišli iz svojih kuća? Allah je njima rekao: « Umrite! » Ali potom ih je on nanovo oživio. Allah je onaj koji dodjeljuje milost ljudima, ali većina od njih nije zahvalna. 244 Borite se na Allahovom putu. Znajte da Allah čuje i zna sve. 245 Onome koji Allahu načini jedan lijep zajam, Allah će vratiti u izobilju. Allah zatvara svoju ruku, ili ju pak otvara. Vi se vraćate k njemu. 246 Nisi li ti promotrio Starješine naroda Izrailovog poslije Musu? Oni rekoše svom Poslaniku : « Daj nam jednog kralja, tada ćemo se mi boriti na Allahovom putu. » On reče: « Nama je nemoguće ne boriti se na Allahovom putu, jer smo bili istjerani iz naših domova i odvojeni od naše djece. » Ali kad im boj bi zapovjeđen, oni okrenuše leđa – s izuzetkom jednog malog broja među njima – Allah poznaje nepravedne. 247 Njihov im Poslanik reče: « Allah vam je poslao Saula kao kralja. » Oni rekoše: « Kako će on imati vlast nad nama? Mi imamo više prava od njega na kraljevanje, i on čak nije ni bogatiji od nas. » On reče: « Allah mu je dao prednost između svih vas i darovao mu nadmoć nad vama zbog znanja i stasa čime je nadaren. » Allah daje svoje kraljevstvo kome on hoće; Allah je nazočan posvuda i on zna. 248 Njihov im Poslanik reče: « Evo što će biti znak njegovog kraljevstva: kovčeg će doći k vama, nošen od anđela. On sadržava jednu sakinu vašeg Gospodara i ostatke ostavljene od Musine obitelji i od Harunove obitelji. Evo uistinu jednog Znaka za vas, ako ste vi vjerujući. » 249 Saul reče:kad krenu na put sa svojom vojskom: Allah će vas sigurno izkušavati jednom rijekom: onaj koji bude iz nje pio neće biti sa mnom, a onaj koji ne bude iz nje pio, biće sa mnom, – s izuzetkom onoga koji će zahvatiti malo vode pomoću ruke » – Potom su oni pili, izuzev jednog malog broja među njimna. Kad je on prešao rijeku s onima koji su vjerovali, oni drugi rekoše: « Mi danas nemamo nikakve snage, danas, da bi se suprotstavili Džalutu i njegovoj vojsci. » Što se tiče onih koji su mislili susresti Allaha, oni rekoše: « Koliko je puta jedna mala grupa ljudi pobijedila jednu brojniju grupu, s Allahovi m dopuštenjem? » – Allah je s onima koji su strpljivi – 250 Oni rekoše, idući protiv Džaluta i njegove vojske: « Gospodare naš! Daj nam strpljenja; učvrsti naše korake, daj nam pobjedu nad nevjernim narodom. » 251 Oni ga natjeraše u bijeg, s Allahovi m dopuštenjem. Davud ubi Džaluta. Allah dodijeli Davudu kraljevstvo i mudrost; on ga je poučio čemu je htio. Da Allah ne potiskuje neke ljude putem drugih zemlja bi bila izkvarena. Ali Allah je onaj koji dijeli milost svijetu. 252 Evo znakova Allahovih : mi ih tebi priopćavamo, uistinu, jer ti si jedan od Poslanika . 253 Mi smo izvjesne proroke uzdigli iznad drugih. Ima ih kojima je Allah govorio, a Allah je više njih uzdigao između njih na više stupnjeve. Mi smo dali Isa a.s.-u , sinu Maryamin om, očigledne dokaze. Mi smo ga ojačali Duhom svetosti. Da je to Allah htio, oni koji dođoše poslije njih ne bi se međusobno ubijali, onda kad su nesumnjivi znakovi njima već bili došli. Ali oni nisu bili složni: Neki, među njima, vjerovali su a drugi biše nevjernici. Da je Allah tako htio, oni se ne bi nikada međusobno ubijali, ali Allah čini što on hoće. 254 O vi koji vjerujete! Dajite u milostinju jedan dio onoga što smo vam mi dodijelili prije dolaska Dana kad ni trgovina, ni prijeteljstvo, ni posredovanje ne će se održati. – Nevjernici su nepravedni – 255 Bože! Nema Allaha osim njega: Živoga; onaj koji istrajava po sebi samom! Ni drijemež, ni san njega ne mogu obhrvati! Sve što je u nebesima i na zemlji njemu pripada! Ko će posredovati kod njega, bez njegovog dopuštenja? On zna ono što se nalazi pred ljudima i iza njih, dok oni znaju, od njegove znanosti, samo ono što on hoće. Njegov se Prijestol prostire nad nebesima i nad zemljom: njihovo održavanje u postojanju njemu nije opterećenje. On je Svevišnji, Nedostižni. 256 Nema prinude u vjeri! Pravi put se raslikuje od grijeha. Onaj koji ne vjeruje u Tagut, i koji vjeruje u Allaha, dohvatio je najčvršću držku, onu bez napukline. – Allah je onaj koji čuje i koji zna sve – 257 Allah je Gospodarar vjerujućima: on njih izvodi iz tmina na svjetlost. Nevjernici imaju za gazdu Tagute: oni njih uvode sa svjetlosti u tamine: oni će biti gosti Vatre gdje će boraviti kao besmrtnici. 258 Nisi li ti vidio onoga koji je raspravljao s Ibrahimom, Što se tiče njegovog Gospodara; jer mu je Allah dao kraljevstvo. Ibrahim njemu kaže: « Moj Gospodar je onaj koji oživljava i koji usmrćuje. » On odgovara: « Ja sam taj koji oživljava i koji usmrćuje! » Ibrahim kaže: « Allah dovodi sunce s Istoka, dovedi ga dakle ti s Istoka! » Onaj koji ne vjeruje bi zbunjen. Allah ne upravlja nepravednog naroda. 259 A onaj koji prođe pokraj jednog grada? Grad bijaše prasan i urušen. On reče: « Kako će ga Allah oživjeti nakon njegove smrti? » Allah ga je usmrtio na stotinu godina, potom ga je uskrsnuo, zatim mu reče: « Koliko si ti vremena ostao ondje? » On odgovori: « Ostao sam jedan dan, ili jedan dio dana. Allah reče: « Ne, ti si ostao stotinu godina. Pogledaj tvoju hranu i tvoje piće: oni nisu pokvareni. Pogledaj svog magarca; – Mi od tebe činimo jedan Znak za ljude – pogledaj kosture: evo kako ćemo mi sakupiti njih, potom ćemo ih ogrnuti mesom. » Pred tom očiglednošću, čovjek reče: « Ja znam da je Allah nadmoćniji od svake stvari. » 260 Ibrahim reče: « Gospodare moj! Pokaži mi kako ti vraćaš život mrtvima. » Allah reče: « Je li ti to ne vjeruješ? » On odgovori: Da, ja vjerujem, ali to je da bi se moje srce umirilo. » Allah reče: « Uzmi četiri ptice; rasijeci ih na komade; postavi ih na odvojena brda, potom ih pozovi: one će dotrčati k tebi u punoj brzini. Znaj da je Allah moćan i mudar.» 261 Oni koji troše svoja dobra na Allahovom putu slični su zrnu koje daje sedam klasova; a svaki klas sadržava stotinu zrna. Allah dodijeljuje dvostruko kome on hoće. Allah je nazočan posvuda i on zna. 262 Oni koji troše svoja dobra na putu Božjem i koji svoja davanja ne prate prijekorima i nanošenjem krivde: evo onih koji će primiti svoju nagradu kod svog Gospodara. Oni potom ne će osjetiti nikakav strah, oni ne će biti ožalošćeni. 263 Jedna pristojna riječ i oprost su bolji nego milostinja popraćena okrivljavanjem. – Allah dostaje sam sebi i on je pun milosti – 264 O vi koji vjerujete! Ne obezvrjeđujte svoje milostinje pridružujući joj prijekor ili okrivljavanje, kao onaj koji daje svoja dobra da bi bio viđen od ljudi, i koji ne vjeruje u Allaha ni u posljednji Dan. On sliči jednoj stijeni prekrivenoj zemljom: jedna će ju jaka kiša politi i ostaviti golu. Ti ljudi ne mogu ništa izvući iz onoga što su stekli. – Allah ne upravlja nevjernog naroda – 265 Oni koji troše svoja dobra, sa željom da ugode Allahu i da bi ojačali svoje duše, sliče vrtu zasađenom na brijegu: ako na njega padne jaka kiša, on će dati dva puta dvostruko plodova; ako ga ne dohvati jaka kiša, rosa će to nadomjestiti. – Allah savršeno vidi što vi činite – 266 Svaki od vas ne bi li poželio imati jedan vrt zasađen palmama i vinovom lozom, gdje teku potoci i koji donose sve vrste plodova.? Starost ga dostignu; njegova su djeca nejaka; jedan vatreni vjetar zahvati mu vrt i sprži ga. Evo kako Allah vama pokazuje Znakove. – Možda ćete vi rasmišljati! – 267 O vi koji vjerujete! Dajite u milostinju najbolje stvari koje ste stekli i plodove koje, za vas, mi dajemo da niču iz zemlje. Ne izabirite ono što je bezvrijedno osim u mjeri u kojoj to ne opazite. Znajte da uistinu Allah dostaje sam sebi i da je dostojan hvalospjeva. 268 Zloduh vam je zaprijetio sirotinjom; zapovijeda vam sramotna djela. Allah vam obećava oprost i milost. Allah je posvuda i on zna. 269 On daje mudrost kome on hoće. Onaj kome mudrost bijaše dana dobiće jedno veliko dobro. Oni koji su nadareni rasumom jedini su koji to znaju. 270 Koju god milostinju da podijelite, koji god da bude zavjet kojim ste se obavezali, Allah to uistinu zna. Nepravedni ne će naći svog branitelja. 271 Ako vi dajete milostinju na jedan vidljiv način, to je dobro. Ako ju vi sakrijete da biste ju dali sirotima, to je bolje za vas. Ona briše jedan dio vaših loših djela. – Allah je dobro obaviješten o onome što vi činite – 272 Ne pripada tebi usmjeravati nevjerne. Allah usmjerava koga on hoće. Ono što vi utrošite u milostinju na vaše je dobro. Ne činite truda osim iz želje za licem Allahovi m. Ono što potrošite u milostinju biće vam točno vraćeno; vi ne ćete biti oštećeni. 273 Što se tiče milostinje koju dajete siromašnima koji su osiromašeni na putu Božjem i koji ne mogu više hodati zemljom; – Neznalica ih drži Bogatima, zbog njihovog suzdržanog ponašanja. Ti ih prepoznaješ po izgledu: oni ne traže milostinje s navaljivanjem – Allah savršeno zna ono što vi potrošite za njih u dobročinstvima. 274 Oni koji troše svoja dobra, noću i danju, javno i tajno, naći će naknadu svoju kod svog Gospodara: oni više ne će iskusiti nikakvog straha; oni ne će biti ožalošćeni. 275 Oni koji se hrane lihvarenjem ne će se uspraviti na Dan Suđenja drukčije no što se uspravlja onaj koga je Zloduh divljački udario. Biće to tako, jer oni kažu: « Prodaja je slična lihvarenju. » Ali Allah je dopustio prodaju a zabranio lihvarenje. Onaj koji se odrekne lihvarenja, čim jedna pobuda od strane Gospodara njemu stigne, sačuvaće ono što je dobio. Njegov slučaj ovisi o Allahu . Ali oni koji se vrate lihvarenju biće gosti Vatre gdje će boraviti kao besmrtnici. 276 Allah će uništiti korist od lihve i oplodiće milostinju. On ne voli nevjernika, grješnika. 277 Oni koji vjeruju; oni koji čine dobro, oni koji obavljaju molitvu, oni koji daju milostinju: evo onih koji će naći svoju naknadu kod svog Gospodarina. Oni više ne će osjetiti nikakvog straha; oni ne će biti ožalošćeni. 278 O vi koji vjerujete! Bojte se Allaha! Odrecite se, ako ste vjerujući, onoga što vam je ostalo od prihoda s lihvarenja. 279 Ako to ne učinite, očekujte rat od Allaha i njegovog Poslanika . Ako se pokajete, vaša će glavnica ostati. Ne oštetite nikoga i vi ne ćete biti oštećeni. 280 Ako se vaš dužnik nalazi u neprilici, čekajte da bude u mogućnosti platiti vam. Ako podijelite milostinju napuštajući svoja prava, to je povoljno za vas. Kad biste znali! 281 Bojte se Dana tokom kojeg ćete se vratiti k Allahu ; Dana kad će svaki čovjek primiti cijenu svojih djela; Dana kad Niko neće biti oštećen. 282 O vi koji vjerujete!Zapišite dug koji ste ugovorili i koji je plativ u jednom određenom roku. Nek jedan pisar, izabran između vas, njega pošteno zapiše; nek ni jedan pisar ne odbije zapisati ga kako ga je Allah poučio. Nek zapiše ono što dužnik diktira; nek se boji svog Gospodara; nek ne odbija ništa od duga. Ako je dužnik lud ili malouman, ako ne može sam izdiktirati, nek njegov predstavnik pošteno izdiktira. Tražite svjedočenje dvaju svjedoka između svojih ljudi. Ako ne nađete dvojicu ljudi, izaberite jednog čovjeka i dvije žene, između onih koje vi prihvaćate kao svjedoke. Ako se jedna od dviju žena prevari, druga će ju podsjetiti na ono što bude zaboravila. Nek svjedoci ne izbjegnu kad budu pozvani svjedočiti. Ne dvoumite zapisati taj dug, mali ili veliki, utvrđujući njegov rok istjecanja. Evo što je pravednije pred Allahom , što daje više vrijednosti svjedočenju i što je prikladnije za sa vas skinuti svaku vrstu sumnje, osim ako se ne radi o trgovini koju ste zaključili neposredno među sobom. Tada nema grješke za prigovoriti vam, ako to ne zapišete. Pozovite svjedoke, kad se upustite u pogađanje. Ne vršite prisilu ni na svjedoka ni na pisara. Ako biste to učinili, pokazali biste svoju izopačenost. Bojte se Allaha! Allah vas poučava. Allah poznaje svaku stvar. 283 Ako ste na putovanju i ne nađete pisara, vi ćete ostaviti zaloge. Ako jedan od vas povjeri pohranu drugome, onaj koji primi pohranu moraće ju vratiti. Nek se boji Allaha, svog Gospodara! Ne odbijajte svjedočiti. Onaj koji podbije svjedočiti griješi prema svom srcu. – Allah zna ono što vi činite – 284 Ono što je u nebesima i što je na zemlji pripada Allahu . Ako otkrijete ono što je u vama, ili to sakrijete, Allah će vam iskati račun. On oprašta kome on hoće; on kažnjava koga on hoće. Allah je nadmoćan nad svakom stvari. 285 Prorok je vjerovao onome što mu je sišlo sa strane njegovog Gospodara. On i vjerujući; svi su vjerovali u Allaha, u njegove anđele, u njegove knjige i njegove proroke. Mi ne činimo raslike među njegovim prorocima. Oni su rekli: « Mi smo čuli i mi smo se pokorili. » Tvoj oprost, naš Gospodare! Prema tebi je konačni povratak! 286 Allah svakom čovjeku nameće samo ono što ovaj može nositi. Dobro koje je učinio, njemu će se vratiti, kao i zlo koje bude nanio. Gospodare naš! Ne kažnjavaj nas za grješke počinjene u zaboravu i pogrješkom. Gospodare naš! Ne optereti nas tovarom sličnim onome kojim ti teretiš one koji su živjeli prije nas. Gospodare naš! Ne tovari na nas ono što ne možemo nositi. Izbriši naše grijehe! Oprosti nam! Podari nam milosrđe! Ti si naš Gospodar! Daj nam pobjedu nad nevjernim narodom. <= El - Fatiha => Imranova obitelj (Al-Imran) Kategorija:Kur'an